Brothers
by CooLibrarian
Summary: A collection of short stoires on how Edward, Emmett and Jasper became close brothes.
1. Edward: The Peace Point

When I was a human in Chicago, I had a group of friends, buddies, as humans would say today. We did things most young men our age did at that time. We played baseball in the park, went to watch motion pictures, and even made bets with each other. That was something I missed terribly when I got Spanish Flu, being out with my friends. Most of them died of the Spanish Flu or were killed in The Great War, some of them actually lived to old age.

Carlisle was somewhat like a friend after I became a vampire, but I would never think of him as a buddy. We had fun together, like the time we went to see Nosferatu, we laugh the whole way through it, because for us it was comical. We never really became friends in the way I had friends in Chicago. We went to sporting events but it wasn't the same as it was with my old friends.

The night we went to see Nosferatu, was the night before Carlisle brought Esme home. I left after that, this is not about those times. They were married when I came back, but they made sure I didn't feel like the third wheel, I still wished I had a friend. Carlisle and Esme knew I was lonely, and wanted another vegetarian vampire I could do things with, like I did with my old friends. I shouldn't have complained so much that is what made him bring home Rosalie. Rosalie and I will never be friends like that, but she actually led me to the kind of friend I was thinking of.

Tennessee 1934

'_Living here is going to be horrible,'_ Rosalie thought to herself as we drove through the Tennessee Mountains.

"Glad your keeping a positive attitude," I responded while following Esme, and Carlisle.

'_Crap, forgot he can read my mind,'_ Rosalie the thought. _'Why do they force me to be with you constantly?'_

"Trust me, you don't want to know," I informed her, I was really wishing they would just give up. I was also really wishing I could turn her mind off as we went off the highway into the deep wilderness of the mountain trails. That was when I hit the wheel.

"Can you drive any slower, you messing up my hair," Rosalie yelled as she tied a scarf around her head.

"What ball are you heading too?" I asked, she just ignored me, folding her arms to stair at the Appalachian scenery.

"So what made us decide on this place?" Rosalie asked.

"The Appalachia is in great need of doctors, in case you haven't notice," I informed her, I don't think she would. "They need lots of doctors, Carlisle _is_ a doctor."

"So how are we going to pull off this being human thing?" Rosalie asked snotty.

"Esme found a farm that has no humans in a hundred mile radius, it will be good for us. Good for you." I answered as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"A farm, it sounds lovely," Rosalie said slyly. "_Being a vampire just keeps getting better and better.'_

I was really wishing I could not read her mind, we sat in silence, but she still was driving me crazy. We drove through the mountains, in till Carlisle pulled over to a gas station and general store in the middle of nowhere. Behind it was a group of boys, some in their teens, some in their early twenties who where playing football in a open brown grass field. In front of the run down store was a white beard man sitting on a stool cleaning a gun.

"What are we doing here?" Rosalie whispered to me nervously.

"Getting gas," I informed her pointing to the meteor.

"We can't stop here," Rosalie hissed scared glancing towards the group of boys. I then read her mind, she was thinking of that night in Rochester. Then I read the boys minds, they all were truly harmless, none of them had even notice us, but the night at Rochester scared Rosalie to much for their trust.

"We need gas," I informed her sympathetically. "Just wait here."

'_Be careful they don't steel, we don't know anything about these Hoosiers," _I heard her thoughts, now I was annoyed again. _'We don't know how these people live.'_

'_Nether do you,' _I thought realizing she grew up on a completely different planet then these people.

'_How was your car ride with Rosalie?'_ Carlisle asked when we met.

"You owe me," I answered him as we came up to the man.

'_I'll go visit her,'_ Esme thought as she got out of the car. _'Just can't get over this beautiful scenery.'_

'_My matchmaking days are over,'_ Carlisle thought to himself as the man looked at us, I couldn't agree with him more.

'_City Slickers,'_ the man's first thoughts when he saw us, then give us a toothless smile. "May I help you?"

"Yes, my family and I need gas," Carlisle explained.

'_They looked awfully dressed up to be around these parts,'_ The man thought. '_I hope they don't mind gettin' charge with a little extra'._

"I can provide that for you," The man smiled. "I have to attend the store first, but I'll get one of my boys to fill you up."

"How often did you fight?" Carlisle was asking about Rosalie.

"We didn't fight," I explained. "She just annoyed the heck out of me, I wished the radio could be plugged in the car just so I can out tune her."

'_It wouldn't fit'_ Carlisle explained, both him and Esme were getting frustrated with the both of us. "I wish you would just agree over something, _There has to be a peace point somewhere, somewhere."_

"Emmett!" the man yelled to the young men in the back as a hazel eyed muscular boy with black curly hair came running up, bare footed wearing nothing but a white shirt and suspenders.

"Yes, pa," he asked happily holding tight onto a worn out foot ball.

"McCartney." I heard the choirs of men call.

"Help these fine folks out for me will, you." The older man ordered as he smiled towards us.

"Sure, no problem," He smiled, as his friends continued to call for him. "McCartney"

'_Oh, I have the ball'_ Emmett thought and then threw it back to his group of friends waiting for him. _'I hope they pay me well, I was having a juicy time and my team was actually winning. Plus I am shatting on the uppers'_

"Here is my car." I showed him.

'_Murder, this is a sweet car,'_ Emmett smiled as he pumped gas into it. _'You can pick up a lot of can get a lot of sweet patootie dames up with this tin can.'_

I then realized Rosalie wasn't there. I looked over and saw her with Esme who was looking at the mountains, while Rosalie was scrapping the mud off her heels.

"Where did you get a car like this?" Emmett asked as I realized he was talking to me. _'Wonder if he needs a mechanic? Maybe he might come to this gyppo.'_

"Back in New York State," I answered. "I do most of the work myself."

'_Can't tell by looking at you,'_ Emmett thought. "The tank is full."

"Thank you," I answered him. "How much will that be?"

"One shine for a gallon" Emmett answered. "Do you want me to fill the other one up?"

"Yes," I answered as we walked over. Emmett saw Rosalie turn around with her sunglasses as she took off her shoes, Esme was nodding and listening to her, nether of them notice Emmett._ 'Who's that tomato, she has to be with him. Man, it must be nice to have dame in the tan coat. Just look at her behind.'_

He was thinking of Rosalie, I wanted to say he could have her, but then he would realize I was reading my mind, plus it would be unfair to him._ 'This guy has to be rich, to get someone as good looking as her.'_ I chuckled to myself at that one as we came to Carlisle's car. _'Murder, this car is even sweeter, what family has two cars? They must be passing through to California or somewhere'._

"So what state are you heading too?" Emmett asked.

"This one," I answered.

'_You can't be serious, why would people like these ones want to live here.'_ Emmett thought. "Oh, what brings you to Tennessee?"

"My dad is a doctor." I explained.

"Good, we need doctors," Emmett said sadly. _'My mom and little brother would be alive if we had more doctors around.'_ I needed to cheer this guy up. "Do you know any football teams around here?"

"Dam right I do, I was the high school quarter back." Emmett said proudly. _'Man, I am really taking a liken to this guy. He has it made, a sweet butter and egg fly, with gorgeous stems, and two snazzy flivvers. Now he's into sports too! It will be nice to have a palely like him.'_

"Are you finished?" I asked him.

"Yes, that will be another shiner." Emmett answered, unlike the old man, he was charging fairly.

"_Edward, ask about the local hunting grounds' _Carlisle thoughts came to me noticing how easy I got along with him. He was having a harder time with the older man.

"Do you know anything about the local hunting grounds?" I asked, we seemed to get along so easily.

'_Everything there is to know. I have all the low down.'_ I heard Emmett's thoughts. "Sure, what would you like to know?"

"Can you tell me about the local game?" I asked hoping he would give us a map.

"Sure, come on in." I came in to the rundown general store followed by Rosalie and Esme, who looked at the maps, while Rosalie kept noticing how dirty it was, I just talked to him. "What kind of game are you in?"

"Bears," I answered.

"_Bears, never been bear hunting."_ Emmett thought to himself as he located the Tennessee valley. "They are normally along this trail. Great hiking, if that is your thing, just be sure you load the rod."

"Thank you," Carlisle looked at the map. "Do you have any extras?"

"Tones," Emmett answered. "You can keep this one. It will cost you extra those."

"We don't mind," Carlisle said as he paid Emmett, giving him a tip. "That will be all; we have to hit the road."

'_Talk about making the tacks, whatever, I have to get back to a game.'_ Emmett thought to himself as we left the gas station.

'_Gosh that store was filthy, someone needs to teach those people how to clean._' Rosalie thought as we went back to the car_._

"Why don't you do that Rosalie, I am sure they will take your advice to heart." I joked as she gave me a snotty look.

'_Well I'm glad you did business with that one.'_ Rosalie went on, I realized we were having our first conversion were she wanted me to read her thoughts.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, at the other gas stations we stopped she was obsessed that 'these people' didn't steel from us.

"_I don't know,"_ Rosalie smiled, I think it was the first time I ever seen her smile. "_He just seemed the trusting type."_

"Yeah, he did." I smiled as we continued through the mountains.


	2. Emmett: Proving Myself

It is hard to explain what it was like in the Appalachia during the Great Depression, my family, like Rosalie's, didn't even know there was a depression. I actually remember hearing about the stock market crash, a group of men told my dad that people are loosing everything. My dad said _'good thing we already got nothing, we won't have to worry about loosen' anything._' (He wasn't a literate.) He died of a cold that winter, luckily my older brother Emory got me a job working for the railroad along with my other brother Emerson. That was how I got stuck in the Tennessee wilderness.

Tennessee, Early Spring 1935

"Emory," I smiled opening the door to see my oldest brother in a slick new navy blue coat with golden buttons. "When did you get all fancied up?"

"Working on the rail road," Emory answered. "Emerson should be on his way."

"Good, I just got supper on the table." I smiled as Emerson came in.

"You cook now, brother?" Emory questioned as they both glared at me.

"Yep, all part of living on my own." I smiled as I poured them some hot rabbit stew.

"This stuff is awful," Emerson blurted out. "No wonder mamma use to not let you play in the kitchen."

"nice to see you too." I pointed out to Emerson as he ignored me.

"So what brings you here so late after dad passes?" I finally asked.

"We needed to check up on you," Emory answered. "We were worried about you."

"We didn't know if you were smart enough to make it." Emerson answered. "Since you dropped out."

"Shut up, Emerson." Emory ordered.

"Well I had to say something," Emerson committed. "Not likely he is to be a glory football star."

"Someone had to keep the gas station running," I defended myself. "If you two came home more often, you would of notice Dad wasn't up for the job and food needed to be kept on the table."

"Anyway," Emory moved on. "We have to take a train shipment to Nashville, and we have an opening so we were wondering?"

"If I could come along?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes," Emerson answered. "You will be taking coal back and fourth to the engine, it doesn't take much skill so you would be able to handle it."

"And we figured they would love a third McCarty." Emory smiled. "You will love Nashville, Emmett, it is filled with the most gorgeous girls."

"And you might have a chance with one of them," Emerson committed. "Most of them choose brains over brawns any day."

"Emmett, need more coal!" The head of the engineers shouted as I raced back to the coal car to find the box completely empty. Crap was the only word on my mind, I was debating on whether on not we had enough but Emerson informed me with the high cost of coal the railroad can only afford enough to take us to Nashville. I knew we should of packed extras, I ran back to the conductor and informed him on the problem.

"Conductor, conductor." I shouted on the door.

"The conductor's busy," Emerson came out and shouted. "Go do your duties."

"That's what I am here for, we are out of coal." I said quickly as Emory came out.

"What was that Emmett?" Emory came out with his eyes wide.

"We are out of coal." I informed him.

"We have to inform the conductor to stop the train quickly." Emory said. "We might make it to the trail, than one of us has to do a fifty mile hike to the mine and get some more. Stay here, Emmett." I watched as Emerson give me a dirty look while Emerson shut the door.

The train than started going at a slow pace stopping right at the trail that led to the coal mine which was about a ten mile hike. I than saw Emory come out with a large back carrier.

"What are you doing?" Emerson asked.

"I'm going to the mine and get the coal," Emory answered. "I'm the oldest, so I should get it."

"I should be the one to do it," I stood up for him. "It was my fault."

"No, Emmett," Emerson said quickly. "Too many bears, you are better off here."

"But it was my job to provide coal for this train." I explained. "Who is going to answer the switch board when the company calls."

"You're the only one who can do it," Emerson pointed out. "Emmett knows this trail, let him do it."

"Not to mention bears are just coming out of hibernation." I pointed out. "None of them would even notice I'm walking by."

"Fine," Emory agreed. "It is close to four in the morning now, I expect you to be back by noon."

The Appalachians was very wide, but I knew most of my way through it. This was the first time I went hiking alone. I passed the bear cave; I notice a bear was in a very deep sleep. I then heard a loud _crack_ as I accidently stepped on a branch. It came through the air like thunder, waking up the bear. I heard its angry growl coming towards me. I froze in fear, I wish I took a gun along, but that wouldn't of helped. I tried to make a break for it, to find I was standing at the edge of a cliff. I than felt a sharp pain as it's claws ripped into my shoulders, causing me to fall. I felt its breath on my face as he sinking his teeth into my skin.

I was about to become its first meal of the year, its gigantic paw was on my chest about to rip open. Then the bear stood and started crying out in pain, it seemed to be fighting another bear but I couldn't feel it. The bear let out a loud roar than became very quiet. It was midday when this happened, I remember the sun shinning into my eyes as I saw a diamond blare come towards me blocking the sun. I than felt a strong pair of cold hands lifting me up as I begun to slowly fade. I begun to worry about my brothers, I would never prove to Emerson that I am worth something, I don't think he would care. Emory would probably be out later, hopefully he'll find my body at least. I then looked up and saw her, all of a suddenly I didn't care about proving myself to anyone but that woman with the diamond skin. I knew she had to be an angel.


	3. Jasper: The Escape

Texas 1935

When you start caring for someone, you never stop caring for them. No matter who else comes into your life, you will still care for that person. Even if they don't care for themselves, you will still care for them. It may not always seem like it, like the time Alice and I left Forks when the Volturi were coming for our niece. It looked like we abandon ship, the truth was we were trying to find a way to save them. Some times, a person you care for may not always know what is best for themselves, and you can't tell them. Like the time Edward left Bella, saying it was for the best, Emmett and I knew it wasn't but we knew he wouldn't listen to us. You have to show them, like Rosalie had to show Edward when he instead on Bella getting an abortion, Emmett and her both knew once Edward saw our Neisse he'll think differently. As much as it annoyed me, I knew Emmett was right. I learned that lesson long before I met him.

The Escape

She was on me, this was a powerful newborn was a bit stronger than I was use too. I looked over to see Maria looking down worried. I didn't know if she was worried the newborn would defeat me, or if I would defeat the newborn. Maria was able to look calm as she watched me battle it out long into the desert night. The newborn tried to tear my flesh, before I grabbed her by the neck and ripped it off. A year ago, she was just a farmer's daughter who got lost in the dust storm. Now she was dead and burning in the fire. I didn't want to kill her, but I had to stay alive. I didn't know my purpose for this life, sometimes I wondered why not let the newborn defeat me?

That day, I was guarding over the newborns. They just stood locked in the caves Maria had trapped them in. None of them knew how easy it was for them to lift the rocks and escape. I was quite happy with myself, I had done what she said, so I was able to feast today. My eyes were glowing red from one of Maria's many rewards she gave when she was pleased. I knew I didn't really give her what she wanted, if I did, I wouldn't be standing here. She just wanted me to think I was pleased.

"Jasper!" I heard the familiar and friendly voice from behind me who had slight joy.

"Peter,!" I gasped "What are you doing back here?"

"Came to get you," Peter answered. "Like I promise."

"You know I can't leave," I explained. "What's out there for me?"

"A whole lot more," Peter whispered. "Charlotte and I went up north, we ran into our kind several times up there. All of them had been nothing but nice to us, things are a whole lot more peaceful up there, than down here. We have been up there for years, and every vampire we ran into treated us like we were nothing but friends. Come on, Jasper, life is so much better up there."

"Jasper," I heard Maria's slow and seductive voice. "I need some company."

"What are we going to do about her?" I asked.

"Charlotte and I got a plan," Peter answered. "I needed to make sure it was safe before she came in."

"It's her fault you left," I informed him. "The reason you abandon me."

"Jasper, you don't understand," Peter explained to me. "You never felt about anyone the way I feel about her."

"Jasper," Maria called slowly. "It's your turn."

"Go," Peter said disappointed with me. "At least I know she is being occupied, so I can get Charlotte in here safely."

"Jasper," Maria finnally yelled. "Get in here."

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Peter smiled towards me. "I just need to find Charlotte."

Maria stood there with her dress slumped over her shoulder. "You did well today," She came up to me rubbing her cold hand down my chest. "Helped me gain a new territory, you defeated that newborn well." I could feel her nervousness as she placed her other arm over my shoulder with both her hands coming up and down my chest. "You always been a great solder." She smiled/

"I will do whatever you tell me," I smiled as her fingers came to my waist and she kissed me on the neck.

"That is why I love you," She said slowly kissing me on my cheek. I could hear Peter outside, I was waiting to catch her off guard.

"Come with me, Jasper," She than pulled me closer kissing my shoulder. I slowly led her to the closet, as she unbutton my shirt . Than Charlotte came bursting out of the closet and pulled Maria by the hair moving her away from me.

"What are you doing?" Maria yelled.

"Getting rid of a threat," Charlotte answered as Maria remained trapped in her arms. "Peter, this is your chance."

"What are you doing here, you tricked me, after all I done for you. Making you immortal, this is the thanks I get." Maria looked up towards Charlotte with a nasty smirk sighed. "I should of made you a meal."

"Traitors" Maria hissed as Peter came in. She then looked towards me, with her red eyes gleaming at me. "Jasper kill them."

"Kill her," Peter ordered. "Come on Jasper, you can do it."

"No," I looked at all of them. "I don't want to be a killer."

"Too late for that," Maria hissed.

"Not yet," I answered as I grabbed Maria's bed sheets and tied her legs and bounded her arms.

"Jasper, don't do this," Maria looked at me with eyes of mercy. "Can't you see how much I love you?" Charlotte tied her mouth after she said those words.

Peter and I lifted Maria and moved her down deep in the caves, while Charlotte released the newborns. We knew she would escape but if we took her down far enough her newborns would get far enough for her to never catch them. We were crawling out of the caves, when a rock caved in front of us. Charlotte remained above waiting for us.

"Jasper," Maria cried spitting out her mouth tie as her golden face looked up at me. "My love, don't you love me?"

"Don't listen to her," Peter ordered as he tried to move the rock.

"Jasper, come back," Maria cried as I felt her pain.

"But she loves me," I looked back up at Peter.

"She doesn't even know what love is," Peter yelled. "You would never know if you stay here." The rock then moved showing the sun causing our skins to sparkle. I heisted looking down at Peter, who stayed behind me. "This is your choice, you can stay and be a slave to her, or a coven with us. Keep in mind I won't come back to you. This is your last chance, Jasper," I couldn't make up my mind, Maria still had me trapped, even those she was down in the cave. The moment I wanted to go back, a tiny, cold, diamond vampire hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder forcing me out of the cave. I saw Charlotte on the opposite side of the hand as she helped Peter out. I turned to see who pulled me out, but all I saw was a white figure running from me.

I looked around, realizing a new feeling came upon me. Tomorrow I didn't have to kill anyone, I didn't have to give my free will to that voice still trapped in the cave.

"Charlotte, who was that?" I looked around, wondering the identity of that figure.

"The vampire that pulled you out?" Charlotte asked confused. "I don't know, I didn't see her face, she was this tiny figure that appeared the same time you and Peter left with Maria. I assumed she was one of the newborns, she didn't have the strength of a newborn, those. She led me to where you would be coming out, I didn't know how she knew. We heard you hesitating, her eyes kept looking up and down as you debated on wanting to go back to Maria. She looked towards me, she sounded sad when she said 'He is not ready for me' and told be to tell you their waiting."

"Who's waiting?" Peter asked.

"I don't known, she had a very high soprano voice, and she knew my name." Charlotte shrugged. "Come on lets get out of here."

"You didn't get a name?" Peter asked, as Charlotte shook her head.

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter, let's get up north before sunset" I smiled with a new feeling, tonight I didn't have to kill anyone, and for the first time I was free.


	4. Edward: Now I Have Everything

"Would you give it a chill pill," I said trying not to prevent myself from throwing Rosalie at the window.

"I am just asking, why, hu, what is your problem?" Rosalie asked being more annoying than ever. "Most men think I am attractive, but why not you?"

"Because I can read your mind, and you annoy me with it, I would go crazy if I got stuck with you?" I answered as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think your jealous." Rosalie smiled.

"Jealous?" I asked. "Of you?"

"Yes, because I am more attractive." Rosalie answered._ 'And Esme and Carlisle like me more.'_

"I think they like both of us the same," I answered.

"Than why do they pay attention to me more?" Rosalie asked.

"Because your always asking for it." I answered. "It seems every week you have a problem. Ether you need a new dress, or you want something to do, or you want to wine how much you hate being a vampire. Sometimes I think you wine just to get attention."

"Would both of you shut up?" Esme came up the stairs.

'_Now your in trouble'_ Rosalie thought. "Esme, Edward told me I was needy."

'_Edward, I told you she needs to show we care.'_ Esme thought looking at me as I rolled my eyes. What she needed was something or someone to turn her down a peg, or at least keep her occupied so she wasn't bothering me so much.

"I just feel so useless." Rosalie said with a fake cry as Esme hugged her. '_Your going to be in so much trouble. They are going to throw you out.'_

"You are not useless, and the act is getting old." I pointed out as Rosalie backed away.

"Well, at least I don't sit around staring at books all day." Rosalie committed.

"No, you sit around staring at yourself." I answered.

"Alright, I am about to loose my sanity." Esme came between us. "Rosalie go hunting in the mountains, Edward go hunting in the valley."

"You mean alone?" Rosalie asked.

"You are a vampire, your capable of doing that." Esme answered. _'I need some peace.' _"You could go hunting with Edward."

"No, I can hunt by myself." Rosalie answered. I did a quick hunt, passed the trial were I heard a hiker's voice.

'_There are no bears'_ the hiker thought. '_Nothing out here can harm me, all I need to do is get the coal and bring it back to the train.'_ He smelled rather tasteful, so I was forced to turn the other way and head down to the valley grabbed a mountain lion and headed home. Rosalie was not back yet, so it was pretty quiet I informed Esme I was home, and went to the barn.

I was still reading, hours later when I heard Rosalie come home and I smelled that sweet sent. I was glad I hunted that morning, because this human was very close. It was sunny out, so I had to stay indoors in till this human passed through our property. Yet, it seemed as if the human was in our house.

"Edward," Esme's voice seemed panic. "I can't take it anymore."

"What is it?" I asked as Esme held her breath.

"Go help Rosalie," She ordered me, trying not to cry. "Please, I can't take it anymore, Carlisle should be on his way home. You went to medical school, twice you should know what to do in till Carlisle gets here."

"What does Rosalie need help with?" I asked her concerned. That morning we almost ripped each other apart and Esme demanded we spate. Now she was begging me to go help her.

'_Don't you smell that'_ She looked at me, the human was in our house.

"I'll check it out," I insured her heading to the house were the smell got stronger as I tapped into Rosalie's mind.

'_Hold on, Carlisle will be here any minuet. Hold on for me. This life will be completely hopelessly if you go'_ I heard Rosalie's thoughts racing through. It was strange, who was she thinking of, it was the first time she I heard her thinking of someone other than herself. Who was this person that could create such a distraction? I than heard another mind.

'_She is an angel, she has to be an angel, nothing on Earth could look as beautiful as she does.' _It was a male's thoughts. _'Wow, I must be dead if she is an angel, and cool this must be heaven, look how beautiful this place is. If you get this when you die, than why was I so scared of it. If I am dead why am I sill in this awful pain. If I am no longer in my body, why am I still bleeding'_

That made me want to check Rosalie's mind once again as I approached her door. I could see why Esme had to go outside. He did smell really good, _'Oh, my, why me?'_ Rosalie thoughts then went into a trance mind, the way we think when we are about to slip. _'He is a strong one, loosing a little won't hurt, I am having a very hard time resting, he must taste so good, like some off my fingers. I'll just take a little, only a little, just a little, only a little,'_ I held my breath and open the door. There was no way a vampire of three years would only take a little of human blood. I pulled her away just as she was about to attack, to find a very strong dark haired human lying on an old quilt staring at us, he was passing out I could tell by the his eyes were flickering. Rosalie's body tighten as we heard a car pull up the drive way. Rosalie was grateful I caught her on time.

"Go get Carlisle, you can't do this," I whispered to her, she cooperated with out a second thought, for once we agreed on something, she couldn't do this. The human at me with disappointment._ 'Wait, where my angel go, come back.'_ He sounded like he was now suffering from of emotional pain. He didn't know he would of faced much worse if I hadn't thrown Rosalie out.

'_Who are you'_ He stared at me. _'I wonder what he is doing here, why would he be in my heaven.'_ He went thoughtless for a minute just stared at me. Then I think he smiled. _'Oh, I get it now, so this must be heaven, I have a beautiful angel, that looks like the girl I always wanted, and so that must make him, I see how this going, he is the little brother I always wanted. So I guess I am in Heaven, because now I have everything.' _I smiled at that as Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie came running up the stairs.

_Is this him_ I heard Carlisle's mind as he came in. _'Edward what are you doing here'_ I slide over as Carlisle examined the boy.

'_Who's he'_ I heard the boy as Carlisle examined him. _'Is he God'_

'_Thank you'_ I heard Rosalie smiled at me. _'For pulling me away.'_

'_There is my angel again.'_ The voice went on. _'What's she asking him, oh no, is this my judgment?'_ Then I saw many visions come through his mind, this human sure did like to live life on the wild side, he was definitely experience, and his family did not up hold the law in the twenties with probation. Some of his tales were quite humorous. I watched as Carlisle bit into his neck while Rosalie held his hands and kneeled at his side.

'_Lets give them some privacy.' _Esme pulled me out as Carlisle left to get something downstairs. I stopped reading their minds after that, I just hoped one day I had thoughts similar about someone else.


	5. Emmett: The Birthday Party

Remember Bella's party!!! Besides the whole Jasper ordeal, it was pretty fun. Now, from my understanding, she didn't want a party. Birthdays are rare for us, so there for parties are rare for us. We only really had two birthdays. You know about one of them, it didn't turn out well. Edward mention another party. One that took place in my newborn year, I know vampire's don't have birthdays. Lets just it took me while to catch on to this whole vampire lifestyle.

October 10, 1935

The sun rose at our little cabin, today was my twenty-first birthday. The first birthday as an immortal, so I knew they had to be doing something special. I came down and looked around hoping to find Rosalie planning something. There was nothing, it didn't make sense. Then it did, the whole Cullen clan would want to be there to celebrate. What sense would it make for all three of them to go over there, when the two of us can go over there. Rosalie came downstairs shortly after that. It was my luck, it was raining.

"So when are we going to see Carlisle ?" I asked her excitedly.

"You want go to their house today?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course, why not?" I answered.

"Alright, we can go visit them today if that is what you really want to do." Rosalie answered. She was stalling, I knew something was rolled up their sleeves. We came to their house, Esme was the first to open the door.

"Oh, what a nice surprise come on in." Esme said in her normal loving way. She seemed very surprise to see us. That was when it dawned on me. They were throwing me a surprise party. That is why Rosalie was acting so casual, and it was why Esme seemed surprise to see us. We weren't suppose to be there yet. I figured it was tonight and Carlisle had to be at work, while Edward was upstairs planning. That was when Edward came down to say hi.

"Rosalie, Emmett" Edward smiled giving me an even more awkward smile. "Rosalie, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"About what?" She asked.

"Oh, you know" Edward answered. I knew what Edward was talking about.

"Go ahead, Rosalie, I understand that this is privet." I smiled, Edward forced Rosalie upstairs. I kept my distance, figuring they wouldn't want me to listen in on what they were talking about.

Rosalie came down quickly. "Esme, I need to talk to you alone. Emmett, why don't you talk to Edward for awhile."

"Sure, he's a cool guy" I answered as Edward smiled. Rosalie ran upstairs with Esme.

"So today's your birthday" Edward started slowly.

"Yes, it is" I smiled. _'Like he didn't know that'_

"Are you looking forward to doing anything today?" Edward asked me as Esme came down.

"I wouldn't mind playing baseball later" I answered.

"Are you done?" Esme started.

"Not yet" Edward answered. "Esme, did you get that thing, wrapped."

Wrapped. They got me a presents. I was surprised they would do that for me. I wondered what it was, Rose and I could of use a mechanic set for the car, or maybe it something for the baseball game tonight.

"Ready to go hunting" Edward asked Rosalie.

"Are you ready to not go hunting?" Rosalie asked Edward.

"Yes," Edward smiled. "It is easier then we thought."

"Is Esme coming?" I asked.

"She has to make a phone call to Carlisle." Rosalie answered. "He is picking up something."

When we came in, I could hear Carlisle and Edward tumbling around upstairs, it sounded like they where arguing. That was when Rosalie ran up the stairs to see what they where arguing about. Five minuets later, Rosalie came back down. "Emmett, lets go for a walk" Rosalie smiled. I agreed and went with her. It was about twenty minuets, when we deiced to go back.

"Surprise" Esme, Carlisle and Edward smiled as soon as I walked in the door. It was one of the most joyful moments of my life. I never knew they could care so much, nor it could be so exacting. I was completely blown away. It was all set up with balloons, streamers, and a sign that says Emmett. It was the coolest party ever.

"Open mine first" Rosalie smiled picking up the biggest one. I smiled as I open it, it was a mechanic set. One like I always wanted and it had everything.

"Thanks, Rose" I smiled giving her a kiss. "This is the best gift anyone could of gotten me." Edward then smiled as I looked towards Rosalie. "Now we can work on cars together."

"Yes" Rosalie smiled as she give Edward a look. "That does sound like fun."

"It is the biggest gift" Edward answered. "Alright, you can open mind next" Edward handed me a gift. It was a baseball bat, along with a glove and a ball. "Wow, this looks exactly like the one that belongs to you, Carlisle."

"Yes, it does. We knew you wanted one of your own." Carlisle smiled patting Edward on the shoulder. "Here, this is from mine." He handed me a small box.

I open the next gift, it was a wrist band with a strange symbol on it. I never seen anything like it before. "Cool, what is this?"

"It's the Cullen Family Crest, I figure since I have more than one son, they should each get their own." Carlisle explained as I put the shiny band on my wrist. "I like it" Carlisle smiled I looked over. "Doesn't Edward have one?"

"I'm getting mine at Christmas" Edward explained. I got it then, it was fine with me.

"Here is the last one" Esme smiled as she give me a white box. I open it up quickly, excited about what was in it. A new jacket, it fit me perfectly.

"Thanks, guys" I give each of them a hug. This truly was the best birthday ever. After that it started thundering, perfect time to play some baseball, making it my best birthday in my immortal life and it wasn't because it was my only birthday.


	6. Jasper: Needed Space

Breakaway

Brothers and sisters are like not friends, they have a bond that is a step above a normal friendship. The bond between siblings is much stronger than the bond between friends. Siblings do not have to be related by blood or in our case venom to be considered brothers. To be a sibling you have to have a strong insurance in each other, no matter what happens, they will be there for each other. They have this rock, no matter what happens between them. They will forgive, that is how Edward was able to forgive me after the little incident at Bella's birthday party. Friendship is more fragile, after you had a bad fight with a friend it is hard to tell whether or not it will work out. Friends need their space, you can only put up with friends for so long before you both need space. Peter and I were both bitten by Maria, but after we started traveling together, we learned that we are better off are more friends than brothers.

1938, Ontario

I was sitting quietly in a tree when I felt the emotion of a distinct panic, as if death was at this person's door. They wanted to escape, I then felt his life flash before their eyes. Then Peter and Charlotte got him. This annoyed me, we just drank yesterday, they couldn't possibly be thirsty already. When I lived with Maria, she did all the hunting for us. She would be the one to go out, take a victim and bring him or her back for us to drink. So we would depended on her to satisfy our thirst. I would feel the emotion of the newborns she had me to battle against. Most of the time they had wanted to die, and were relived with me ripping them to pieces. I never felt the emotions of someone who wanted to live, like the victim Peter and Charlotte just took. It was some man hunting in the woods, his blood did smell irresistible. I still didn't see the point when we just drank yesterday.

"Was this necessary?" I asked them as I came to the mingled body of the fallen hunter.

"Was what necessary?" Peter asked me.

"Killing this man" I answered.

"We are vampires, that is what we do" Charlotte pointed out.

"Not on a daily basis." I pointed out. "It's a human life, we should only kill when we are really thirsty."

"I would be the last to talk about killing unnecessary, Jasper" Charlotte informed me.

"That is why I left, so I wouldn't have to be a killer" I told her strictly. "Please, let's just drink when we are thirsty."

"Fine" Peter said then I felt a strange feeling from them. It was these grudges from the both of them. I did not know the reason for it, but I didn't like it. I tried to get them to calm down, but every time I did they would somehow get back that same grudges, they kept growing stronger.

Then the next night, while we were on Lake Erie I felt another sharp panic. It was from a fisher man, I thought he was just drowning or something. Then I felt two slight joy from that pain. I looked over to see Peter and Charlotte drinking his blood once again. Why where they doing this to me? I hated feeling that panic in my victims, why did they have to make me feel theirs.

"I thought we agreed we won't kill when necessary" I started a bit upset.

"No" Peter informed me. "You agreed not to kill people unnecessary, despite that being our instincts."

"What are you saying?" I asked Peter confused.

"I'm say you need to stop making yourself the leader." Peter finally said.

"I didn't say anything about being a leader." I pointed out even more confused. "I was just suggesting we don't kill humans in less we absolutely have to."

"Killing humans is a part of who we are" Charlotte said. "Why do you want to change that?"

"You are certainly acting like the leader" Peter pointed out. "Listen here, you are not in charge, you are not going to tell us what to do."

"I am not trying to tell you what to do." I explained frustrated.

"Then why are you telling us when and when not to drink?" Charlotte asked.

"You know I can feel someone else's emotion. Because I can feel their panic, and I don't like it." I explained.

"Oh, I see" Peter then was silent. "Sorry, we're not special enough to understand these kinds of things."

"What are you talking about?" I asked Peter.

"You know dam well what he is talking about." Charlotte answered looking straight at me.

"No, I don't inform me" I then felt something from them I never felt form them before. It was jealousy, I felt jealousy from Nettie and Lucy before, so I knew when I felt it. I never thought I would feel it from them. I kept quiet as we traveled till the next day when we went through the Allegany Valley. That was when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, I had enough" I shouted at them as they both turned to see me.

"Enough of wha?t" Peter asked. "You rubbing it in our faces that you have special abilities and we don't."

"I am not doing that, and you know it." I looked firmly at Peter. "Stop being so jealous."

"Jealous" Peter raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be jealous of you?" He then put his arm around Charlotte. "You would still be Marie's puppet if it wasn't for me. I have a lot more then you do, jus were is your mate, Jasper."

"I see" I said understanding what he was saying. "That's it, I won't be your third wheel."

"Jasper, your not the third wheel" Charlotte started as I left. Peter didn't say anything as I walked away. I knew Peter didn't mean the things he said, but he still said them. I needed to get away, I was afraid I'd say something hurtful.

I was traveling through western Pennsylvania when I felt a human's feeling. It was a happy, free feeling, this human was having a joyful moment. Then I heard a strange buzz in the air, something I never heard before. I soon smelled a human coming near me with this buzz, than out of know were a bird flew by. It was the large red bird with huge wings that had tiny feathers swirling around the edges. It had a long powerful body with a sharp beak. Yet it still smelled like a human. This was strange.

Then out of know where a tall raggedy vampire with wild sandy brown hair come running into me. When he got up I notice his fading eager ruby eyes. He seemed angry at me, I quickly calmed him down as he looked towards the bird flying away.

"You let it get away" He yelled at me with a dry voice. I could tell he hasn't drunken anything in a long time.

"Let what get away?." I asked confused.

"The human" He yelled pointing to the bird.

"That's a human?" I asked confused.

"Not just any human, a flying human." He smiled. "I talked to other vampires, they say humans can fly now."

"Oh" I was shocked. "I didn't know that."

"Well now you do" He went on. "They say these humans who fly are impossible to catch. I am going to prove them wrong."

"Why do you want to do that?" I asked.

"It will be a challenge." He explained. "And I like challenges."

"Oh" I was still confused. "So what does your coven think of this?"

"I don't have a coven" He answered looking at the horizon waiting for the flying human.

"Nether do I" I said. I only had been traveling alone for twenty-four hours at that time, but I was still thinking of myself as a nomad. "I'm looking for one those."

"It's coming back" he then shouted as I stepped out of the way and watched him run then jump, once again fail at catching it. He wasn't even near the flying human, I felt a bit bad as he fell to the cliff.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Charlotte asked coming over. "Come on, we want to get to New York before sunset."

"Tell Peter, I am not going" I told her firmly.

"What" Charlotte asked confused. "Please don't, your both acting ridicules."

"Tell Peter, I found a new coven." I smiled not knowing what to say.

"What, were is this new coven?" Charlotte asked as the other vampire came climbing back up.

"Here" I dragged him over.

"What's here?" He asked confused.

"Charlotte, tell Peter I will be traveling with my new best friend." I put my arm around the vampire. "What's your name?" I quickly whispered.

"Garrett" He smiled. I could tell he liked the idea.

"Garrett." I said. "Tell him, I will be traveling with my new best friend, Garratt."

"Oh, come on" Charlotte rolled her eyes and left.

"What is the meaning of this, new best friend" Peter came over ranging with anger.

"I told you, I will be traveling with Garrett, now you can be happy without me." I smiled, I could now see Peter was already glowing green because of Garrett.

"You have to be kidding me, you only known him what a few hours." Peter shouted.

"We haven't really been counting" Garratt answered politely as Peter ignored him.

"What is it now?" Peter asked me as the sound came back again, I notice Garrett eyes grew eager again as that sound came from the background.

"I don't know, you tell me" I asked him. "You're the one who has the problem."

"I don't have any problems, listen Jasper, if you want us to be separate when we hunt, that's fine, do you really want to travel with"

"MOVE, OUT OF THE WAY" Garrett shouted as the flying human flew above us. I quickly pulled Peter and Charlotte out of the way as he ran past us to jump out and reach for it. I watch Charlotte's eyes lit up out of seeing such a beautiful creature. Garrett was once again, no where near the human, I saw him fall from the cliff and land on the ground.

"Do you think these humans may have figured out how to out run vampires?" Charlotte asked.

"No, are you kidding, not for me anyway. I could be ready for battle in a minuet's notice even when I was human. I think I can catch it as a vampire." Garrett smiled towards her at Peter glared at me.

"You have to be kidding me" Peter just glared at me angry. He then walked away as Charlotte followed

MONTHS LATER

"Garrett, when are you going to give up already?" I asked noticing his emotions seemed to be unending as he waited for the flying human to show up. I tried to give him impatient, hopelessness, even disgust towards the human. Nothing could make him give up, I could imagine a century later and him trying to catch the exact same human.

"Not in till I drink that flying human's blood." Garrett answered.

"Alright, I am thirsty now" I pointed out to him. "You can wait for the flying human, I am heading down to Pittsburgh and fill my thirst."

"Alright, I am not drinking anything in till I get that flying human." Garratt said. I rolled my eyes and left as the flying human came out once again to torment Garrett. On my way to Pittsburgh I ran into Charlotte. She had another message for me.

"Peter wants to know if your new friend caught the flying human yet" Charlotte asked.

"No" I said. "We are both trying to figure out ways to catch it. Tell him we almost got it the other day." The truth was I did nothing but watched Garrett attempt and fail a numerous of times. I could tell she didn't believe me.

"I'll be sure to tell him that one." Charlotte laughed.

When I came back to Garrett, his eyes were red again, he drank while I was gone. The one time I was gone, he caught it. I ran up to him. "Garrett, did you catch it."

Then I saw the human fly past, and Garrett watched it, shrugged and looked over. "No, figured it was a waist of time."

"What?" I asked. "You spent all those months, what caused you to change your mind."

"This vampire came looking for you while you were gone. She was this short little brunette with a high pitched voice." He explained.

"Doesn't sound like anyone I know" I informed him, liking her already. She was able to convince Garrett to give up. "What did she say?"

"She said that human's can't fly. They do have these new inventions those, kind of like a horseless wagon, but they fly. Their called airplanes, they make humans fly. She then told me, these things were dangerous, even if I caught one and killed the human it would crash and burn before I even got a sip." Garrett explained.

"Oh" I said happily. Wondering what makes this vampire girl such a know-it-all, but I really didn't care. "What she want with me?"

"I don't know, when I told her you weren't here. she asked me how to get to Philadelphia."

"What made her such an expert?" I asked knowing full well she was right.

"She just told me, she just knows these things" Garrett answered. "If she knew so much, then why did she need directions to Philadelphia . I told her I grew up in Philadelphia, so I showed her."

"You grew up in Philadelphia" I smiled. That was a place I always wanted to go to.

"Yes" Garrett answered. "Have you ever been there."

"No, but I would like to." I said "How do you get there?"

"Go east and turn south" Garrett answered. "Warned her it was filled with smugglers and murders last time I was there. She told me nothing is going to happen to her."

"I think I might go there, I'm a vampire, I'll be safe." I informed him.

"Yes, I been meaning to talk to you. It's great we are friends and all. But about that traveling together" Garrett started.

"You are free to go were ever you choose, Garrett." I smiled to him as we separated. I headed to Philladelphia.


	7. Edward: Emmett's Bachlor Party

Emmett's Bachelor Party

I had experience a lot during nomad years. I put myself in a lot of danger during those years, too. I do regret taking human life, but I don't regret what I learned during those years. When I left Carlisle and Esme, I thought I was a vampire, nothing could bring me down. I though Carlisle was controlling my life, keeping me in a cage. It was more like he was keeping me in a nest. I learned a lot those years. I learn when you can read a wolf's mind, then he probably isn't a wolf. When I was traveling in Texas, I learned that just because someone is a vampire, it doesn't mean they are your friends. I learn that people will notice your skin is shining no matter how crowded it is. I learn that it is not a good idea to tell a vampire their mate is good looking. Most importantly, I learned that when you can hear a wolf think. Then he is probably not a wolf, and most certainly not a meal.

Hoquiam, Washington 1936

"Emmett, Edward, we have company" Esme yelled coming up the stairs.

"It's the Denali clan form Alaska" I explained to him. "They are all females, so prepare for a lot of talk about the wedding."

"Yeah, Rosalie is having some kind of bridal shower or something with them." Emmett smiled patting my back. _'When it starts, we are gone before they can blink.'_ I smiled at that one, as I came down hearing the recognizable voices.

'_Esme is such a good decorator really knows how to make it cozy'_ Irena was thinking. _'I hope Carlisle invites some of his single doctor friends.'_

'_It will be nice to go to a wedding, I wonder where the bride is' _ Kate's thoughts where. _'I hope they invite other human males around.'_

'_Hard to believe, Edward is back, now they have two new members of the family. It was just last century, Carlisle was expressing loneliness.'_ Tanya's thoughts were. _'I hope there are some human men around.'_

''_They have a cozy space here,'_ She was thinking in Spanish. _'I wonder if Carlisle knows Eleazar and I had chosen to be vegetarians, too. It will be nice for him to be with some old friends. I wonder what's taking him so long."_

Then I heard a new male's thought's outside. _'For two days, you girls carry a lot of luggage'_

"You all know who Edward, is right" Esme said as the three recognizable sisters nodded.

"Well, I haven't yet" Carmen smiled. "Hello, I'm Carmen."

"Hi" I shook her hand.

"I'm, Emmett, the groom" Emmett shook her hand as the three awed at him as the three others introduced themselves.

"Carmen's husband is outside, why don't you two help him carry the luggage." Esme explained. "Emmett, you can take Carmen's and"

"Eleazar" Carmen answered.

"Edward you can take Irina's, Tanya's and Kate's" Esme suggested.

"Oh, my husband can get mine and his" Carmen pointed out.

'_No, Edward can get the single ones'_ I heard Esme think.

"Don't worry we have it" Emmett smiled to them.

"Now, can we meet the bride" I heard Irina smile as we left.

"Hey" Emmett came out. "Need some help?"

"Sure" Eleazar turned. "You must be Edward and Emmett" We both nodded.

'_Which one of you are getting married, I honestly forget?'_ I heard his thoughts.

"That will be Emmett" I explained as he looked at me. Emmett just shook his hand.

'_Mind reader'_ He then thought as he was unloading the car.

"Here, which one's are yours and Carmen, I'll carry them in." Emmett volunteered.

"Sure" Eleazar said as he I took the rest.

"Esme, wants Edward to carry up Irina's, Tanya's and Kate's because none of them have a mate and nether does he." Emmett told Eleazar loudly as he just smiled. He could tell I was a little embarrassed. "I see, he smiled trying not to laugh. Are you the best man, Edward?"

"Yes, pretty much" I answered them.

'_I wonder if he gets board in Alaska' _ Emmett was then thinking as we came in. '_Wow, and I thought Rosalie carried a lot with her. '_ Then Edward looked at me. _'Is he coming to the bachelor party tonight?'_

'_What bachelor party?'_ Was my only thoughts, I was happy when Emmett told me I was the best man, but as I read their thoughts, it kept getting harder and harder. I already did Rosalie's speech, kept the rings, and got Emmett his tux. Now a bachelor party, what did he want to do tonight. I listen to his thoughts. It was going to get us out of the bridal shower tonight, I could like this.

LATER

"Don't worry, we are just going out to have a little fun" I heard Emmett saying to Rosalie as the rest of the guest where down stairs getting ready for the wedding.

"What kind of fun?" Rosalie asked. "Don't you have fun with me?"

"Of course I do" Emmett explained. "You are the funniest person in the world."

"Then why do you want to leave me and hang out with Edward." Rosalie asked.

"Because, he's a guy, and we are going to do guy stuff, while you have your bridal shower." Emmett answered. "We are just going to do a little hunting, get a mountain lion, and a couple deer."

"Edward" I heard Carlisle call me downstairs. "We need some help." I ran down stairs and help Eleazar and Carlisle set up chairs. We never had a bachelor party for Carlisle, I was his best man at his wedding, too. It was after a very hard newborn year with Esme, none of them were expecting much. I then wondered if Carlisle and Eleazar were planning on coming, too.

'_Are you and Emmett planning on doing anything tonight? I heard him mention a bachelor party'_ Carlisle asked me.

"Yes, we are going to go hunting for ether a mountain lion or a bear, I heard the Quintals are having problems with one in La Push. " I answered as Eleazar looked over. "You two can come if you want"

"We were planning on a poker game, of course, I have to admitted, I wouldn't want to play with you, those." Eleazar chuckled a bit.

"You boys can go out and have some fun, but I am just telling you too keep an eye on him. Edward, he has just gotten past his newborn year, and doesn't know all the rules yet. You do, you are more than his best man. You are also his brother. So you have to be responsible, even those. Even those Emmett was older than you, when you transformed, you still are the older brother." Carlisle explained. "Keep him safe. Do you get what I am saying?"

"Sort of" I answered. The truth was, I didn't know how much trouble we can get into in a simple hunting trip.

"I've heard stories about these parts" Eleazar explained. "You are the older vampire and you know more about our world, I think what Carlisle is trying to say is. Watch your little brother."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" I informed them as they both nodded.

"Edward, Kate, Irina and Tanya need help decorating" I heard Esme's voice come through.

'_She is not going to give you a break this weekend'_ I heard Carlisle's thoughts as he let out a little laugh.

'_Why doesn't she just have him choose one and push him on her?'_ Eleazar thought. _'I don't want to be that pushy, but it would be nice if one of them had a mate.'_

LATER

We drove up to Forks which was a small town not far from Hoquiam, we stopped and refilled gas at the gas station. "Emmett, can you pump gas, I'll be right back."

"Sure" Emmett smiled as I walked into the station.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked as she stood behind the check out. She was older, mid-twenties, an attractive young thing as I looked down, I notice she was showing. She looked to be at least a couple days from her due date. The mixture of the child's and her blood must of gotten to me, because I could not help but notice how good her blood smelled, it was extremely sweet.

"Yes, do you know how to get to La Push?" I asked her. I tried to read her mind, then it was distracted by Emmett's _'Hurry up, we got to get going.'_ So I must of miss what she was thinking.

"I have a map." the woman smiled. "It's in the Indian Reservation, near the coast."

"Thank you" I took the map as a man came from the back. "Mrs. Swan, do you mind stocking these in the back."

"Yes, sir" She then left. I looked over, it was clear Emmett was waiting for me. I left right then, they lived in Forks. This Mrs. Swan and her family would not be a problem if I just keep away.

We drove out to Forks, that is where Emmett and I found a bear and went after it. We then decide to play some football near the beach, I was the first to throw the foot ball far as Emmett went racing after it. I kept a good eye on his mind. That's when I first heard them.

'_There it is, a cold one, right there' _ I heard an angered voice say.

'_It's big, Ephraim, we should just take him out at once.'_

'_He must have been the one attacking the bear, Levi'_

_They attack humans, why would they be the one to attack the bear.'_

'_If they attack us, then that means he is a danger.'_ I then heard a distracting growl. I tapped into Emmett's mind.

'_Wolves, never had a wolf before, they smell kind of funny'_ Those where Emmett's thoughts. _'I bet the humans here view these guys as a problem, they are pretty big wolves, they are carnivores, they should be pretty tasty. Where's Edward? It's a bachelor party, why not?'_

I raced there as fast as I could, hearing the werewolves where about to attack Emmett. "Emmett, no" I screamed. Then I saw the wolves slowly coming towards him. The brown one, who was the biggest of them all was about to pounce as I grabbed Emmett and jumped to a tree.

"What was that about, Edward?" Emmett asked confused.

"Those where werewolves, Emmett" I tried to explain. "I read their minds, they where going to kill you."

"I thought vampires couldn't get killed" Emmett give me a strange look.

"Yes, they can" I explained to Emmett. "We need to tell Carlisle about this when we get home." Emmett just blinked, he couldn't believe he fell for another animal attack. We raced to the car, I could tell they where after us. They came to our car, I knew what Carlisle and Eleazar were talking about when they told me I need to watch Emmett. We were about to get off the reservation when I heard _'Stop, we mean you know harm.'_

I froze along with Emmett, they instantly turned back to humans. They all centered around one of them who just remained calm as the rest of them glared at us with hate. I could tell, they knew Emmett was new at this._ 'You seemed harmless; tell us did you attack the bear?'_

"Yes, we killed the bear" I answered frozen. "We don't mean any harm, those."

'_That bear has been bothering us for months'_ I heard their thoughts.

'_This is an irony, this leachy blood suckers have helped us'_ I heard their thoughts.

"Are father is a doctor at the hospital" Emmett explained. "We have a wedding tomorrow, so we need to get going."

'_Does that means there is more of you bloodsuckers'_

'_I hope that doesn't mean you leaches are planning to stay'_

'_We need to talk to the bloodsucker's leader'_ I heard the alpha. "You claim to be different from the others of your kind" He was very diplomatic in his words. "So we will let you go, since you did not harm humans. If you plan to stay in the area, I will need to speak to your leader. I understand that you have a wedding tomorrow, we will not disturb your guest. Afterward, the others leave we will see you again. Now, go in peace." I left right then, determine to never set a foot in La Push. At that point nothing in the world would want to make me go to its borders. I also grasp a whole new meaning on being a brother.

"That was one great bachelor party." Emmett then smiled towards me.


	8. Emmett: Thanksgiving Football

Emmett: Thanksgiving Football Games

You never know what you have in till its gone, and you don't know what your missing in till you have, it. We learned that from the Denali Coven, they are like extended family, yet they always wanted more of one particular vampire that Rosalie and I did not want to leave our family. As you know woman in the forties, were getting pretty athletic. So that was when a tradition started, vampires can't have a big Thanksgiving meal every fall as humans do, but one thing we still can do, play football! So every year it be us verse the Denali. As you can imagine four female vampires who devoted centuries to attracting humans are not exactly athletic. So we switched things around to make it fair.

November 1942, Michigan

"Got it fixed" I asked Rosalie as I came in to find her under the car.

"Almost, this baby will be ready to make a trip to Alaska, anytime." She smiled coming out with a wrench covered in car oil. "Why don't you come under here, and double check for me?" She give me an angelic smile that made me crawl under their in two seconds flat. We were almost getting it on, when a familiar voice interrupted.

"Hey, can't you wait till I leave" Edward's voice boomed in which caused Rosalie to drop her wrench and come out excitedly. I came out to find him with a suit case and his coat on.

"Oh, Edward, I can't wait to show you what I done?" Rosalie went over excitedly lifting his car lid excitedly.

"You mean after I already did everything?" Edward asked.

"Well, I did it better" Rosalie pointed out as they both went to look under the hood.

"Where are you heading off, too?" I asked curiously.

"Alaska, Tanya thought it would be a good idea if I come up early" Edward answered.

'_Why?'_ I thought.

"Because I'm going to be on their football team this year." Edward answered. "To even things up."

"I see" I thought to myself, this could be a high disadvantage for our team with them having one more player.

"You still have Carlisle" Edward pointed out. "Plus, I'm sure they'll give you one"

"But why do you have to leave so early?" I asked.

"Oh, Eleazar thought it would be nice if I come up and visit for a few weeks in advance. 'Just to have a friend up' he said." Edward answered.

"Does Carlisle know about this?" I asked, I drought he would want to give up someone as quick as Edward.

"He made the arrangements, when Tanya called." Edward answered. "Anyway, see you in a couple weeks."

"See ya" I answered.

"Rosalie, you did a good job. I promised Esme, I would say goodbye to her at the plant and Carlisle is doing his hours at the Red Cross so I can't go there. Tell him I said see you in Alaska." Edward said as he put his bags in the car.

"See you in a couple weeks" Rosalie hugged Edward.

"We won't beat you to hard." I then give Edward a quick hug as he left.

Two days later

"Rosalie" I came running up to her as she was talking on the phone.  
"Kate, can you hold that thought for just a minute" She then pressed the phone against her shoulder and looked over at me. "Yes"

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"Is this important?" she asked.

"Yes, we need to get a strategy for the football game coming up" I explained.

"Can you hold on a minuet" She asked me.

"Alright, Kate can you describe the pattern for me, I might be able to help you when I get up there." Rosalie was silent for a minuet, then a large smiled came across her face. "Oh, I have the perfect nail polish to go with that."

"Rosalie" I said holding up my clip board, as she put the phone back to her shoulder.

"I am looking forward to doing things next weekend, too." Rosalie explained. "None of it evolves rolling around in the mud going after a ball, why don't you get Carlisle, he arranged the trade."

"Do you think he's busy" I asked her.

"No" She answered quickly, going back on with her phone conversion. "So what are Irena's favorite colors? I might have something she would like." I let her go, she rarely got to spend time doing these things that she seemed to enjoyed.

"Carlisle" I banged on his office door, it was silent, I knew he was in there. "Carlisle" I called again.

"What is it?" He finally asked.

"Are you busy? I need to talk." I yelled.

"You have to let him in" I heard Esme's voice.

"Come in Emmett, I'm not too busy." Carlisle answered as Esme opened the door.

"Good, we need to talk about strategy" I came rushing in. "Now, I understand it is normally Edward and I do the planning, but since he is gone, Rosalie suggested I go to you."

"Oh, that's sweet of her" Carlisle smiled. "So how much planning does it take to beat them as we do every year?"

"Edward and I normally take eight hours" I pointed out as Carlisle nodded. "But since they have an advantage of an extra player, than we might need some more."

"How lovely" Carlisle looked towards Esme, who shrugged.

"First off, let me start by saying I understand why they would need an extra player, but if you were going to give them one. You should of given them Rosalie or Esme, over Edward."

"I think I'm going to leave this conversion." Esme nodded towards Carlisle. "I'll come in later" she smiled and left.

"Wait a minuet" Carlisle started. "The teams are still even."

"I thought you give them, Edward" I now was confused. "That is why he went up early."

"No, no, no, Emmett" Carlisle explained to me. "Tanya is the one who offered, she thought to even things out Edward would play for them, and Carmen would play for us."

"Oh, and how does Eleazar feel about this?" I asked confused.

"It was his idea" Carlisle answered. "And at Christmas we'll probably do the same thing."

"But they beat us at hockey." I pointed out.

"I know Emmett" Carlisle smiled towards me.

"Why did they ask for Edward?" I asked, I was the athletic one.

"I don't know" Carlisle answered. "Anyway, Edward agreed to it."

"He what?" I asked confused.

"Why don't you call and talk to him?" Carlisle asked picking up the phone. "He can do the explaining.

"Rosalie, are you still on the phone." I heard her on the line talking with Kate.

"Oh, hi, Emmett" I heard Kate's voice.

"Hi, Kate is Edward there" I asked her kindly.

"He came in last night" Kate answered.

"Can Emmett talk to him?" Rosalie asked.

"Right now, he is skiing with Irena, Tanya and Eleazar, Carmen and I are just getting ready to head up." Kate answered. "Do you want me to tell him you called?"

"No, I'll call him some other time." I answered. I wanted to ask her why they chose him over me, but that would be a little rude. The truth was, I was wondering that myself.

The Next Week

"I drought they chose, Edward for his athletic ability" Rosalie as she drove the car happily on our way there. "Its obvious isn't it."

"What?" I asked confused.

"The reason they want Edward is because he's single" Rosalie said as if the revelation came to her.

"What" I asked. "That has nothing to do with football."

"They could care less about football, I bet that's why they invited him early." Rosalie seemed astonished. "It all makes perfect sense now, they want Edward to fall in love with one of them."

"Wait, then why would they give us" Then it all made sense. "Carmen, of course Eleazar would let her be on our team, he wouldn't a single one of those girls to miss out on a chance to be saved from a tackle by him."

"He has been living with those girls for an awful long time." Rosalie pointed out.

"Do you think Edward would fall for it?" I asked.

"Who knows" Rosalie answered, I could tell she was concerned. We stopped at a gas station, I had to go and talk to a pay phone and call their clan.

"Hello" Carmen answered, go figure.

"Hi Carmen, its Emmett" I started naturally.

"Oh, hey Emmett, how are you doing?" Carmen started naturally.

"Fine, you" I asked.

"Splendid, when will you get there" Carmen answered as I smiled.

"Sometime this evening, is Edward there?" I asked.

"Yes, he's playing volleyball in the pool. Do you want me to get him?" Carmen asked as I heard Irena let out a screech.

"No" I answered angrily. "I'll get him later."

"Now, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked. "Did you get to talk to him?"

"No, he's to busy splashing around in their pool" I answered.

"That traitor" Rosalie said sarcastically.

"I can't believe he'll fall for this, he can read minds, he knows what their thinking" I said as we drove off.

"I can't believe they'll fall for this" Rosalie said. "Maybe it's not what you think, none of them are right for him. "

I looked over, I didn't know she cared. "Oh, really, I didn't know you cared"

"I don't" Rosalie answered. "Its just that sometimes I wished he had a mate, so when your off doing what ever it is that you do, I can have someone around to do things with."

"Alright" I said as she placed her sunglasses on and drove the car. I understood what she was saying. "If you had to find a mate for Edward, that was design exactly for your benefits what would she be like."

"Well, she would have to like shopping, no offence your horrible at picking out clothes with" Rosalie answered.

"Can't argue with that" I answered.

"But not like the Denali clan, who think they know everything. I won't someone who'll take my advice." Rosalie went on. "I would like being the older sister."

"Don't blame you" I answered.

"She'll be your sister, too, what do you think" Rosalie looked towards me.

"Optimistic" I answered. "We could use some optimism in the house." I shrugged as Rosalie nodded. "Only one problem, those"

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward would never go for a girl like that we would have to get another brother to go with her" I explained.

"True" Rosalie looked towards me. "Alright, Emmett, your turn, if Edward decide to stay in Alaska, and we had to get another brother, because you would drive me crazy, What would he be like?"

I had to think about that one, but I spoke anyway. "Someone, who won't cheat at poker" I answered as she smiled. "Charismatic, and knows how to keep it cool when I joke around with him."

"Interesting" Rosalie answered as we crossed the boarder.

That Evening

Tanya owned a large stone house painted white with green shudders that was tucked away in the mountains and very hard to find. We knew were it was anyway, she owned a large piece of property that had a two stories garage were they parked cars and kept their ski, and hokey equipment. To the right of the grange was a forever frozen pond they used for skating, behind the garage was a dirt path that led to the top of their ski slope.

Tanya, Irena, and Kate came rushing out with Edward following behind. "Rosalie" They smiled as Rosalie embraced them and each of them got one her empty suitcases. Edward came and helped me with the filled ones. _'Little traitor'_ I thought when I saw him.

"Emmett it's just a game." Edward said calmly as he grabbed my suitcases and we went inside, were Esme came out from the den with Carmen who was holding their cat. "About time you came, we thought you got lost" Esme hugged us both.

"How could we get lost" I joked. "Happy Thanksgiving, Carmen" I then give her a hug.

"I hope the girls give you a chance to get settled." She said as I looked over to see Rosalie already upstairs. "They wanted to wait for Rosalie to get Black Friday mapped out."

"That was nice of them" I said as I went upstairs to our room. I came back down to find Rosalie sitting with Irena, Kate, and Tanya sorting through store ads on the living room floor, listening to the radio, while Esme and Carmen chatted in the kitchen.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"He is downstairs playing pool." Esme answered.

"Why don't you go down, too?" Carmen suggested. "Eleazar is determine to have a rematch with Edward"

"Sure" I answered heading down to find Carlisle aiming at the white ball.

"We should play against each other." I shouted as Carlisle accidentally knocked the ball over and place the eight ball in the pocket causing him to loose.

"Emmett" He smiled at me. "When did you get in?"

"About a half an hour ago" I answered. "Are you finish playing?"

"Now we are" Eleazar smiled. "Do you want to do teams?"

"Sure" I answered.

"Good, how about Edward and I against you two?"

'_Of course you want to play with Edward, and take him form me_' I thought as Edward came down stairs.

"I got a better idea, how about Emmett and I against you two?" Edward suggested, like that will make things better.

"Fine with me" Carlisle shrugged as we started to play. They beat us in the first game, then it was Carlisle and Edward against Eleazar and I we lost that one. After that it was Carlisle and I against Edward and Eleazar, we won that one. Then Edward and I played against each other, one on one. Rosalie came down and rooted for me along with Kate, Tanya and Irena who all rooted for Edward. That broke my concentration! That was probably why he won. Carlisle and Eleazar then had a rematch were Edward and I rooted for him while Irena and Kate rooted for Eleazar. Carlisle won! Then Esme and Carmen played against each other, were I coached Esme. She didn't do single thing I said, but she won anyway. Than she insisted on playing against me, Carlisle just watched as she beat me. Carlisle and Edward played against each other and won. Then I played against Eleazar, and lost, when I was hoping to beat him. Eleazar and Edward than had a rematch, that was when Rosalie and Tanya came back down. Rosalie rooted for Edward, while Tanya rooted for Eleazar. Edward, won again. Finally Edward and I had a rematch and I won against him. That was were the night ended.

The next morning was Thanksgiving, we came up from the long night were I found Rosalie with Irena, Kate and Tanya pouring over a map of Alaska. It was filled with dots and times along with highlighted highway routs. Then at each dot was a paper marking a store and their sale. I didn't want to interrupt her, she seemed to be having so much fun. It was rare when she let herself enjoy life with others besides me, I liked it when she just let herself free. Sometimes, I did wish Edward have a mate so she could have someone to do these things with.

Carmen, Eleazar, Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen listen to the radio, they seemed to have a real intense conversion. So I ignored them, normally I would be making plans with Edward on our plays but he wasn't on my team this year so we played the card game of war (since that was the only one he couldn't cheat at) in till all ten of us went hunting for our Thanksgiving meal. It was a good day to go hunting, with no humans around to risk temptation. We were able to get a mountain lion, a bear and three dear. Then we went to a clear off meadow to begun our annual Thanksgiving Football game.

We were all in our usual line up, Carlisle and I took center, against Eleazar and Tanya. Rosalie and I took on defense while Carlisle and Esme played offence. I considered myself the quarter back. Carmen was now our new kicker and Edward was now kicking for them. I wanted to defeat them badly. We won the coin toss, Carlisle was the linemen started by passing the ball to me and I held it out as Carmen came and kicked it to Esme. She ran as fast as she could who in till Tanya and Kate stopped her after a good twenty yards from a touch down causing her to fumble.

I wasn't surprise when Edward was able to grab hold of the ball in the next play. I tried to tackle him, but he was too good and got the first touch down. This was the first time they were actually winning. It was the second quarter when the score was two to one when I called for a time out. I couldn't believe we let Irena score. I simply told Carmen to block Eleazar at the thirtieth yard line, so Rosalie and Esme can take on Tanya and Kate then I'll get Edward and Carlisle can get a touch down before Irena got him. Instead it was Carlisle who got Eleazar and Carmen who got Edward letting me make the touch down. Finally it came down to it, the score was tied 30-30. They were huddled across the field as we huddled for our final play. Carmen made the plans, she informed us the best play would be for Rosalie and Esme to chase after Edward, and let Carlisle block Tanya, she then said Eleazar would try to block Esme and Rosalie that would be when I got Edward took the ball, and try to just run for it, while Rosalie stopped Irena. She then said Eleazar wouldn't even try to block her, that was when she'll get Kate.

So we came up for our final play, the score was the closets it's ever been, they surprised us this year. Kate had the ball, we went as plan for Esme and Rosalie chased after Kate instead. Carlisle tried to tack Tanya, who was blocked by Edward so she could retrieve the ball from Kate. Esme then tried to tackle Tanya who threw the ball to Edward. Carmen then tried to tackle him, and she was blocked by Eleazar. That was when I got him, and was able to take the ball. I had to run across the field, I saw all of them running towards me as Esme and Carlisle tried to block them. I threw the ball as far as I could right into Rosalie's hands. To my surprise she caught it and ran the rest of the way making the touch down. I was so proud of her.

That Evening

Piano music was booming through their house, I came down to the living room. To see Edward at the piano surrounded by the Delini clan, who were all dressed up in cocktail dresses, while Edward played some music. It was some form of jazz mixed in with swing. Carlisle and Esme were there too, beside Carmen and Eleazar. I came to sit beside Rosalie and listened. Then I saw Tanya slide in right next to him, she was the leader so she had to live in Alaska. I notice the way she looked at him, then Tanya took over the piano as Edward danced with Kate, followed by Irena. I danced with Rosalie but couldn't help but notice the way Tanya looked at Edward made me nervous. Carlisle and Esme danced, they didn't seem to notice. Unlike Carmen and Eleazar who watched Edward happily as he danced with all three of them, this made me nervous.

As soon as the clock struck twelve Rosalie went off with Irena, and Kate who were being led by Tanya for their annual after Thanksgiving shopping trip. Esme and Carmen headed out the next morning, finding no need to be there when the store was opened. Carlisle and Eleazar played a game of cards.

The Next Morning

"Emmett, do you want to play some hockey?" Edward asked.

"Sure" I answered, there was nothing better to do.

I couldn't help but throw the puck at him, I was so mad at him then. He was seriously considering moving up to Alaska with them. I threw the puck in the goal net as Edward stopped it.

"What's your problem?" Edward asked. He then read my mind.

'_Why on Earth would you want to move here'_ I thought.

"That's what's been bothering you, you thought I was going to move in here?" Edward asked as he smiled. "I've been trying to read your mind since Wednesday, you must of thought that before."

"Well are you?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me" I asked. "With them bring home their human lovers every night, Eleazar's thoughts on one of them finding a vampire. He's worse than Esme and Carmen constantly asking me if I'm comfortable. Not to mention, you can't organize a single practice with out one of them thinking of something else. Besides that, sports are never on the radio, they are find for a couple of days, but I'd go nuts living up here."

I smiled, now all was right.


	9. Jasper: Awkward Moments

Awkward situations are strange, but wonderful in most ways. Like when your having a really bad day, and you run into someone who is having a good day and you force yourself to smile and be happy for them. Another situation is running into someone who knows you and everything about you. Yet, you have not a clue who they are and you learn so much by trying to figure out how you know them. Another situation is trying to make up with an old friend, by getting them to help you. Those situations are just too comical, and they changed my life.

Philadelphia, 1945

"Sir, may I see your ticket?" I saw a light shining on me right in the middle of the movie. I was staying at the movie theaters then, it was the perfect place. It was dark most of the time, and had few windows. Plus the ally in the back was crowded with crime and human mobsters being left for me to finished the job. The best part I was able to keep myself occupied most of the day, and do my hunting at night. I really wanted to see this movie, but I was blocked by this couple making out. They were annoyingly in love, and for some reason the security deiced to shine their light on me instead of them.

"Sir, if you don't have your ticket, I'm afraid I will have to throw you out." The security guard yelled. I picked up my bags and left, and to my luck the sun was shining. I had to put on an big ugly over coat, and an ugly hat, just to make my skin less shinny. Good thing I hadn't drinking in awhile or else I have to wear the stupid sunglasses and look like a mobster. So you can imagined how I looked, here I was walking around town with this pick ugly trench coat and a big ugly hat, but I wasn't drawing attention to myself.

I deiced to walk through the park, and sit on the bench in till evening. That was when this one other couple came up and sat next to me, it was this sweet blonde girl and this older hunky looking man. They decide to sit on my bench when their was at least one hundred in the park. They than started smudging each other, and I mean really going at each other. I got up and left, to find another place. It reminded me how much love annoyed me, the love between Charlotte and Peter, had annoyed me. I didn't know why, maybe it was all the bad luck I had in that department. Between Marie, and the girlfriend I had when I was human (who I found out, she went off and married someone else) love was not my thing.

As I walked through the park I felt something come flying up to hit me in the face. It was one of those stupid baseballs. Now, I had to pretend to be hurt. I quickly grabbed the baseball and through it back, as the parents noticed my awkward appearance. That was when I came to the conclusion that going to the park was a bad idea.

I was coming into town, I raced traffic to get across to the other side of the street, were I found a cop standing there with his arms folded. "Excuse me sir, did you know your suppose to use the crosswalk?"

"Is that what they made them for?" I asked as I felt his anger.

"Yes, and j-walking is illegal in this part of town." He smiled at me. "I am going to have to give you a ticket."

"Out of all the things to charge me for?" I yelled as clouds started to block the sun.

"Hey, if I let you off the hook than I would have to let everyone off the hook." The cop pointed out, "Now I will have to double your fine for talking back to an authority figure. Now, sir, what's your name?"

I didn't no what name to give him, considering I was technically not a legal citizen, I thought of some of the names I learned at the theater and just blurted out. "Bring Crosby."

"Are you trying to be funny?" The cop asked nasty. "Now, son, give me your real name or I will arrest you."

"Jasper White." I answered, figuring not saying my whole name he wouldn't catch on. The man wrote out my ticket and handed it over to me.

"Now, have it paid by next week or else." The cop warned and left.

'_Stupid Yankee'_ I said to myself, out of all the things to arrest me for, it is for not using the cross walk. It started to get cloudy, so I took off my trench coat and hat to continue to the next block.

I used the cross walk this time, I waited till the light truly turned red and started walking across the street. Apparently red became a hard color for humans to see now, because a car came flying out me causing me to almost expose my powerful self but instead I fell on the pavement. I stood up instantly as people stared. Then I heard a loud hank form the driver. "Hey, idiot, look both ways."

"Hey idiot," I yelled back. "Learn what the lights mean."

I walked the rest of the way, and to my luck the sun started to shine. I quickly went down to the subway and snuck on. The first car I was in had these two annoying children. They were yelling, screaming and carrying on with each other. So I went to a different one, it had another couple making out. This time the man was getting ready to rip off her shirt. I wanted to say get a room, but instead I got off at the usual neighborhood I hunted..

It was close to sunset when I walked into the neighborhood. The sidewalks were filled with broken glass, cracked sidewalks, and men gambling on the street. I decide to carry my coat and hat when someone came running up to me, grabbed it form my hands and left. How was I the only one robbed by humans? It annoyed me so much.

It would be wrong to drink now, so I waited. As I walked up the sidewalk a car pulled up splashing mud on to my clean white shirt.

"Can't you cut me a break," I said to myself, that was a low point for me. Thinking about my life, it wasn't to kind towards me. I was about to be a celebrated war hero and I became a vampire. I thought the most beautiful woman transformed me, and she turned to be a complete psycho. I thought I had the best friend, and he ditches me. It was swell when he came back, but it just turned me into the third wheel. Life seemed to not get worse, than at that point a down pour of rain came down making me soak. I suppose it went along with my life.

As I walked down the street, I started hearing music. It was coming form a jazz band in a small café across the street. Even those I was completely thirsty, it was a dry place it didn't look that crowded (probably because the musician was the worse) so I decide to go in.

That was when I felt it. I felt this joyful, happy feeling coming from this dim lighted, dirty café with crappy music. I looked around wondering were this wonderful joy could be coming from. I notice one human male sitting along with a rose, quite board. It couldn't be him. I notice another woman in her mid-twenties sitting in tears, it couldn't be her. I notice a mid-age couple fighting, it couldn't be them. I then looked up at the counter, and saw her. This feeling was coming from a woman at a counter sitting between two depress men. I saw a woman with pure white skin and smelled floral scent, the person with this joy was a vampire.

She was a short woman, who had to be in her late teens. She was wearing a cherry red dress that seemed to be rather big on her, along with a pulled tight leather red belt wrapped tightly around her waist. I didn't know anyone was capable of being so skinny, made me wonder if she was forced to starve in her human life. She did have a beautiful pixie like body, with curves that would make swimsuit models die of shame. She turned to see me and a quick grin came on her face, as if she was expecting me. She then hopped down, that's when I realized it, I was in her territory she's about to attack. Hopefully, she would let us take it outside.

She was still smiling those, and that joy was defiantly emulating from her. She came up to me, that's when I notice her strange amber eyes with bright puple circles below a delicate set of eyebrows. She was coming right towards me, she had short brown hair that went in every direction below her bright red hat.

"You kept me waiting a long time." She said with a smile. This confused me, I wanted to just say 'What' but that would be rude. I was confused what to say, I bowed my head and remembered what I learned about manners and responded. "I'm sorry, ma'am?"

"Oh, said that like a perfect southern gentleman." She smiled excitedly taking my hand. "Come on, let's sit down, Jasper, do mind if I call you Jazz."

"Not at all," I answered as she pulled me to a booth, wondering who the heck this chick was and how did she know my name. If she wasn't so attractive, I would find it a little strange. She just sat their smiling at me, I just smiled back at her.

"I've been waiting for this for so long." She beamed. "Now, that your here I'm lost with words."

"Yeah, me too." I said slowly, trying to figure out how this girl knew me, not letting it in that I don't have a clue on who she was.

"So, what do you think we should do next?" She asked smiling. "I suppose I should teach you how to hunt, next."

"I already know how to hunt." I explained to her.

"Oh, no, Jasper," She give me a shape look. "They won't let us live with them if you want to do that kind of hunting."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You have to learn to hunt animals." She explained. "I had a vision of us being truly happy living with this coven that does not drink human blood, they only drink animal blood."

"Vision?" I asked confused.

"Yes," She smiled. "I can see the future, that's how I knew you were coming here. Now, this family, the Cullens I've been having a vision of them ever since I came into existence. That's' how I knew you were here."

"Oh," I said still confused. "You could see the future when you were human."

"Well, I don't know," She said. "See, I don't remember being human, all I remember was waking up alone with a dry throat and thirsty for blood." She started continuing on telling me every victim she had for her first year, and went on telling me how guilty she felt. "So one day, I said to myself, there has to be a better way, killing humans is not very good for the future……that's when I deiced to stop drinking human blood, then I had a vision of these two beautiful people hunting for animals……He's a doctor, can you believe it, a vampire that helps humans…..I felt so sorry for her, losing her child after all that suffering….she had a very hard time her first year, felt more guilty than me for killing those people. She's loving you see, I already see her as my mother…..You know what he did, he left. Thinking he would survive on his own…...I ran into him and told him to get back to were he belongs. They love you and your leaving them to be on your own is ridicules. I didn't tell him my name those..……...my heart went her, but I kept saying to myself don't worry she'll be happy……..He made her smile, can you believe it. Well I can, he is good at making people smile, he's very fun…… " She went on telling me every knew member of this vampire family and everything they had done in the past fifteen years. "……but I realized I can't live there with out you, so that was when I deiced I'll find you first than we'll find the Cullens…….." She than told me every thing I had done for the past twenty years and how she sometimes would come right to a spot after I left. Then finally she came to the conclusion of her story, on how she came here.

The only problem was, I still didn't know her name, or why she was looking for me. Normally I would be annoyed with someone who would talk for endless hours, but I didn't mind listing to her. She was sweet about it and it was nice feeling this happiness for a change.

I than notice she stopped talking for a brief second (and believe me, that brief second of her not talking was noticeable) her eyes beamed up with delight. "Oh, guess who's coming?"

"The Cullen's?" I asked confused.

"No, not yet," She let out a laugh and grabbed my hand. "Come with me."

She than grabbed my hand and led me outside, it was the next morning and the skies were still cloudy. She led to an ally were Peter was standing with his sharp red eyes.

"Peter, how nice it is to see you." she came up and hugged Peter.

"Nice to see you, too." Peter hugged her back and mouthed back. 'Who is she?"

I shrugged clueless as he nodded than I motion my hands in a hour glass mouthing back 'She is hot isn't she.' He rolled his eyes letting go of her grip.

"So how long have you known Jasper." Peter asked trying to get some more information out of her.

"Eight beautiful hours," The girl smiled grabbing my hand and touching my shoulders. "But I've been waiting but he kept me waiting much longer, I've been looking for him my whole life…at least I think." She than let out a little giggle, as Peter chuckled at my awkwardness.

"She can see the future." I explained as Peter nodded and she smiled with joyfulness.

"Peter, is Jasper here?" Charlotte came out of an abandon building shock to see me holding hands with this short amber-eyed vampire.

"Why don't you meet Peter's mate?" I suggested as Charlotte offered her hand.

"Yes, lets let them do the introductions." Peter suggested pushing Charlotte towards the new vampire.

"Hello, I'm Charlotte, I'm Peter's mate." Charlotte shook her hand.

"I know," She smiled. "I'm Alice, Jasper's mate."

"You are," Charlotte smiled happily, eyeing me as Peter let out a little chuckle.

"You are?" I asked, now very confused, but happy to have finally gotten a name out of her.

"Jasper didn't mention he got a mate. How long have you two been together?" Charlotte asked.

"Not long, dear, I can tell you that." Peter answered.

"A couple of hours." Alice smiled. "But I saw him coming long before that, I can see the future and from the moment I woke up I saw myself with Jasper."

"She drinks animal blood," I said trying to act like I know her just as much as she knows me. "Isn't that right….Alice."

"Yes, and I am going to teach Jasper how to hunt animals so our family will let us live with them." Alice explained. "Come on, their waiting for us."

"Go on, Jasper, their waiting for you." Peter winked towards me as Alice placed her tiny hand in my large palm and pulled me away.

"Thank you." I whispered as he nodded.


	10. Edward: Suprises

Family Surprises

Even those I can't read minds I have gotten a few surprises in my immortal life. Surprises may not always be what they seem, like a human is in love with me, she had a male best friend…that's a werewolf, Resesmee…that was the biggest surprised, but they all turned out to be pretty much good. I have had some surprises before Bella those, like the fire, than waking up noticing Carlisle is talking to me but his lips weren't moving. There was some good one's too, like the rainy day Carlisle came home from the night shift with Esme. Coming home from hunting with Esme to find Rosalie, than later her coming home with Emmett. Sometimes these surprises I have had may not always be what they seemed but in the end they all worked out, even if it meant a few sacrifices.

Ontario, 1950

I finally had unpacked the last boxes to my room. It was set in perfect conditions, and out of all the rooms I have had this was my favorite. It had a perfect view over looking Lake Muskuo, which was the name of the lake our island was on. The room had the most perfect view. It showed the scarlet sun set coming over the waters as well as reflecting the bright orange rays of the morning. Not to mention it showed the colorful splashes of the forest trees this time of year. I was organizing my books when I heard the morning choirs of Rosalie and Emmett in their usual Saturdays routine.

"Rosalie, do you want to go hunting and bat a bucket on the beach?" Emmett asked. '_Come on, it might be fun.'_

"I just want hunting yesterday," Rosalie answered, she never hunted more than she had too. '_And I just did my nails.'_

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked. '_Your going to get board here._'

"Yes, I'm sure, why don't you find somebody else?" Rosalie asked. _'I'm sure Edward would, he has nothing better to do.'_

"Alright," Emmett answered. "Edward, get down here, we are going hunting and playing baseball on the beach."

"On my way," I said grabbing a glove, they been doing this every Saturday for almost a month.

'_Of course and leave me here board._' I heard Rosalie thinking, she had made it quite clear she had nothing to do, I would question why she said no, but I honestly didn't care.

"Ready?" Emmett asked as I came down stairs.

"Ready," I answered.

"Sure you don't want to go babe?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Rosalie answered. "I am completely sure."

"Alright, we won't be too long." Emmett promised. '_I really don't want you to get board._'

'_There is nothing to do around here_' I heard Rosalie thinking as we went outside.

We than went out hunting in the lake, I think we weren't far from shore when I heard two other voices.

'_Do want to wait for your brothers when you go in?_' It was a female's voice.

"_No way, we've been trying to find this place for how long?_' I heard a male's voice. _'I got to admit I am nervous about meeting them, do you think they'll like me?'_

'_I am sure they way'_ The female said_. 'Hey, if we go in now, we'll get the room we want.'_

I assumed they were campers, looking for their cabin, this goes to show you never want to assume anything.

"Sorry, to cut this short but I didn't want Rose to get board." Emmett was saying as we headed into the garage, I wanted to say Rosalie has been board for weeks but I didn't want to cause him to worry. It seemed Rosalie was always complaining about something, I think she just wished she had a friend that she could be close too.

"Its alright," I said noticing Carlisle and Esme were not home yet. They wouldn't want us walking in this messy. "I'm going to get these shoes washed off, why don't you check on her."

"Sure," Emmett said as he went into the garage. Emmett than came running back out worried. "Hey, Edward are we moving?"  
"We just got here, why would we move?" I asked as I heard Emmett's thoughts '_All your stuff is in the garage."_

"What?" I yelled following Emmett into the garage. It was all there, everything my radio, my music notes everything was there. My records, even my parent's things were there, now what kind of family would throw a member out with out telling them.

"Are you alright, buddy?" Emmett asked.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled as I heard an unfamiliar thought. 'Oh, their home this is so exciting all of us Cullens are going to be together for the first time.'

I than turned to a tiny burnet vampire standing at the gauge doorway with a smile, "Edward, Emmett, I'm glad to see your back, we've been waiting for you. Come on, Jasper can't wait to meet you."

"Wait a minuet, who are you?" Emmett thought as a tall honey blond vampire covered in battle scars came rushing out I then quickly felt this strange emotion. I didn't feel awkward anymore, and for some reason I wasn't upset my stuff was in the garage. I notice he was towering over her as I read his mind. _'You better not hurt her, she's been looking forward to this so you better smile and be nothing but welcoming. Gosh, I hope they like me.'_

"We're not planning on hurting anybody, so clam down." I said looking straight at him.

"Jasper, what did I tell you?" The woman looked up at her mate.

"I just wanted to make sure, Alice." Jasper answered back.

"Why's my stuff in the garage?" I finally yelled.

"Because your room was perfect." Alice smiled as I saw her picturing my room with her perfection.

"Yes, but the thing is that it was my room." I explained to them.

'_Hey, Rosalie said we could have it.'_ I read Jasper's thoughts as I saw a vision of Alice in a store with Rosalie holding tons of bags.

"Rosalie," I yelled. "Get in here."

"What she do?" Emmett asked.

"She gave them my room," I answered as Rosalie came out right beside Jasper and Alice holding a box of my clothes.

"Emmett, glade your home, you won't believe what happened while you were gone." Rosalie smiled casually. "You would not want to belive what happen while you were gone?"

"We got company." Emmett answered.

"For now," Rosalie answered as Alice stared at her with adoration. "When you left I was stuck sitting on I was sitting on the couch reading a book, thought about calling Tanya, wishing I had a sister. Than out of know were the door bell rang and there she was standing right there, smiling and knowing my name. She was so adorable I couldn't leave her out on the porch, and she knew my name. Jasper came in eventually, at that point I decided a little trade would not be such a bad thing."

"Why did you give them my room?" I asked her as Emmett stood right between us. I read Emmett's thoughts. _'My gosh, Rose, good thing I love you or I would let him attack you right now.'_

"Because their company, it be rude to put them in the garage." Rosalie answered. '_They might move in, so Edward you might have to move out.'_

"I'm not going anywhere." I looked over at Rosalie as Jasper give me a strange face and I felt calmed down again.

"Your not here to take Edward away from me." Emmett said grabbing my arms as I looked over and read Alice's mind. She was now thinking of Jasper with Emmett and I in the backyard getting ready to wrestle. I than felt myself calm as Emmett let go.

"We don't want you to move out, were would you go?" Alice asked as I heard Rosalie thinking, '_Alaska.'_

"Besides your family." Jasper said towering over Alice.

"Here is what's going on, they are moving in. They are having your room because lets face it you don't need one." Rosalie explained. _'Jasper is going to be friends with Emmett, and Alice who seems to just loves everything about me is going to be my sister.'_

"What did Carlisle and Esme say about this?" I asked.

"Well.."Rosalie paused. _'I kind of haven't told them_.'

"Don't worry, they are gone to love us when they get home." Alice smiled with delight. I than pictured her mine of Carlisle at a pay phone calling the radio station.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked noticing his mate's face.

"How do you turn on the radio?" Alice smiled as Rosalie went into the living room and showed Alice how to work it.

"Thankyou," Alice smiled with delight, "Now when are you going to teach me that other thing? Like that thing with the stores?"  
"Shopping," Rosalie answered. "Not yet, first I'm going to give you what humans call a makeover. Something that will make you feel good for eternity."

"Sounds like fun," Alice smiled as I saw another vision of Rosalie plucking her eyebrows, that didn't sound like fun at all. It was just Emmett, Jasper and I staring at each other in awkward silence.

"So, whatcha doing?" Jasper asked as I read his mind. _'She didn't say it would be this difficult.'_

Than a voice came on the radio '_We now have a caller for the answer to the question who was the king of Britain in 1640, and we have a caller, may I asked who is on the phone.'_

'_Yes, this is Carlisle Cullen.'_ His voice beamed through the radio.

'_Oh, no'_ Emmett thought.

"Is that?" Jasper started.

"Yes," Emmett and I answered as Alice came running down with a brush caught in her hair.

"Where are they?" Alice asked looking for Carlisle, I could not get over how excited she seemed.

"No, he's on the radio." Rosalie explained. '_I have a lot of work to do.'_

"I know, turn it up." Alice beamed happily as Emmett turned the knob.

"_Now, Carlisle who was the King of England in the 1640s?"_ The announcer asked.

"_I believe that was Charles the first_." Carlisle answered.

"_And I believe you are right,"_ the man yelled. "_Congratulations you just won three tickets to the Toronto Maple Leafs game."_

"Jasper, doesn't that sounds like fun?" Alice smiled with excitement as the DJ went on. '_Hope you have someone to take along.'_

'_Yes, I have two sons they will be really surprise when I get home._' Carlisle said happily as Esme pulled in the driveway. I read her mind, '_Why is Edward's stuff in the garage, what happened while I was at the drug store?'_

"Rosalie got the light bulbs," Esme yelled as she came in passing Jasper with out notice. "Won't believe how rude this lady was to me at the store. Edward why is your stuff in the garage, please get it out. Do you mind holding this, thankyou." Esme said as she handed one of her ten bags to Jasper and set the large bags on the counter were she found Alice standing at the kitchen door.

"Oh," She said awkward I read her thoughts '_Who the heck is this girl?_' "Hello."

I than read Alice's mind. _'Esme, she's finally here, I always wanted a mother_.'

"Esme, glad you finally made it home." Alice went over and hugged Esme. "Glad I can finally meet you."

"Glad I can meet you too, sweetie." Esme smiled unsure what to say.

"I wasn't sure, if we would ever find you when I saw you leave Detroit. " Alice went on. "I saw you coming here, but I didn't know were it was."

"Oh," Esme said backing up. "What do you mean you saw us leaving Detroit?" Esme asked. '_Have you been stalking us.'_

"Esme, this is Alice." I explained breaking the silence. "She can see the future, and saw herself living in my room."

"Oh," Esme said as I read her mind. '_Are you sure_? '

"Yes, and I saw us as one big happy family." Alice said giving her a hug.

'_She's a vegetarian, Edward I hope you been showing this girl around.'_ Esme thought.

"Esme, I would like to introduce to Alice's mate, Jasper." Esme finally realized Jasper was standing in the corner holding the bag.

"Jasper, can you believe it, Esme's here." Alice said happier than ever.

"Nice to finally meet you," Jasper shook her hand as Esme notice his scars. "I heard so much about you, mame."

'What happen while I was gone?' Esme thought to herself as she went to the banner. "Rosalie, can you come down here for a minuet. Edward, can you give our guest a tour of the new house?"

"She already saw the house." Rosalie pointed out.

"I haven't seen the rest of the property." Alice beamed.

"Do you mind showing us?" Jasper asked.

"Sure," I answered leading them outside, as I read Emmett's mind. '_Can we keep them?'_

'_These are two vampires, not puppies' _I read Esme thoughts as I took them outside.

'_He's was really nervous about meeting you'_ Alice thought looking at me than looking towards Jasper.

"Why?" I asked.

'_He didn't think you would like him_.' Alice answered me.

"Why would you care about that?" I asked out loud looking over at Jasper.

"I don't know, she told me we had similar interest." Jasper answered. "I wasn't worried about Emmett?"

"Why?" I asked curious.  
"She told me he was easy to get along with." Jasper answered, Alice was easy to get along with.

"He is." I answered with a smile. This should be interesting, I suppose I could let them have my room. They looked like nomads so it would only be for a couple weeks.

"Did you tell Carlisle?" I asked as Emmett and I were trying to show Jasper our sports memorabilia.

"I left him a message saying I need to talk to him before he comes home, but he hasn't called back yet." Esme answered. "I told Tanya this afternoon."

"Carlisle's here." I yelled as Jasper stood up.

"Don't get nervous." I warned him. "I drought he'll get angry."

"Not with Jasper around, that's for sure." Alice smiled as if they were sharing a privet joke with each other.

"Hi, Esme." Carlisle smiled as I read his thoughts. '_Emmett and Edward are going to be so happy about this'_

"Hey, Carlisle, we had an interesting day." Esme started. '_Talk to him before he comes to the living room._'

"You won't believe what happen today." Carlisle started. "By the way why is all of Edward's stuff in garage."

"_Nether will you'_ Esme started. "We got company for a couple of weeks."

"Oh who?" Carlisle asked. "Emmett, Edward."

"Carlisle" Alice jumped when he walked in to see Jasper and Alice. "Glad we finally get to meet you, I'm Alice, and this is Japer."

"Oh," Carlisle said nervously. _'Why does he have so many scars?_' "How long are you planning on staying."

"As long as we can." Jasper answered. _'Hopefully forever, she was right, I like it here.'_

'_Which won't be to long, they look like nomads'_ Carlisle thought.

"Are you vegetarian?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we have been for awhile, I can't wait to take a trip to Alaska and get to know more of us." Alice smiled.

"Well your welcome to stay here as long as you want." Carlisle smiled at them as we thought as we experienced our first moment as a family. To give you a clue, our new company stayed a lot longer than a couple weeks.


	11. Emmett: Assumptions

Assumptions

I learned early on its not to wise to make assumptions. I learned not to assume that Bella would not fall for a vampire, not to assume that other vampires are going to have a problem with a relationship going on with a human and a vampire. I also learned not to assume we can handle a dangerous situation on our own. I learned not to assume shape-shifters are always going to hate us, and not to assume newborns are incapable of controlling themselves. I learned this through Alice and Jasper with driving.

1951

"Edward, Emmett come down here I need to talk to you?" Carlisle called as we both came down the stairs.

"What is it?" I asked as Edward read his mind.

"Here is the deal, Alice and Jasper both want to learn how to drive." Carlisle explained. "And I think it would be best if they learned separately. Since Esme is restoring an old house, and I have a new boss at the hospital we don't have time. So Edward I want you to take one of them, and Emmett, I want you and Rosalie to take the other one."

"Alright, I'll take Jasper." Edward said right away.

"Wait a minute, why do you want to take Jasper?" I asked curiously.

"Because he would be easier," I answered. "Alice is way too excited and gets easily distracted, Jasper would be able to calm the drivers around him and from what I notice he is a little more focused."

"Well, Alice seems to like you more than me," I pointed out. "So I think she would be more comfortable riding with you than us."

"I got a better idea," Carlisle said coming over with a quarter. "I am going to flip the coin, and whoever wins gets Jasper, because I have a feeling he is going to catch on easier ,too."

"Fine with me," Edward answered. "I call tails."

Carlisle flipped the coin and we watched as it landed on the counter, "Its heads."

"Yes," I smiled.

"Carlisle, does this mean Rosalie and Emmett are taking Jasper?" Edward asked.

'_That's right, admit you lost.'_ I smiled.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"Than shouldn't she have a say in this?" Edward asked.

"She would, but she's busy trying to find ways to style Alice's hair." I explained, Alice has kept her busy.

"Well, than she should definitely have a say in this." Edward smiled.

'_You wouldn't'_ I stared at Edward.

"Rosalie, can you come down here for a minute." Edward called.

'_Oh, no you wouldn't'_ I thought towards him as I heard Rosalie come down stairs.

"Edward, he did win the coin toss fair and square." Carlisle pointed out as Edward smiled.

"That's right, the decision's already been made." I said glad Carlisle stood up for me.

"What decisions?" Rosalie asked as Edward smiled.

"Oh, we were just talking about our plans for this afternoon." Edward answered. "You see while you and Emmett are teaching Jasper how to drive I am going to teach Alice, than I plan to take her shopping and teach her about fashion."

"Really," Rosalie said as a she got that face, the face she gets when she is about to tell someone off. "Is this a joke because I don't find it very funny."

"No, its not a joke." Edward answered. "Because she has been saying she wants to do learn how the shop, and I can read her mind so I will help her pick out the outfit she likes."

"Alright listen," Rosalie said strongly.

"You," I said angry as Rosalie turned to look at me, this was not the time to make her mad.

"How dare you take Alice from us." Emmett said quickly with a stutter.

"Yes, that's right." Rosalie said strongly. "I have been pinning and priming that girl, plucking her eyebrows one strand at a time because it would be permitted, teaching her how to do her nails and how to style her hair, not to mention answering questions about the simplest thing. Now, as you know I always wanted children, since I can't have any I would settle for the next best thing , which is also something I wanted. A little sister and you will not take that from me. Do you hear me?"

'_You'_ I thought seeing that smile on Edward's face.

"Emmett," Rosalie turned with a smile.

"Yes dear," I started.

"My new little sister and I will be ready in about an hour," Rosalie said confidently .

"Yes dear," I answered quickly as she turned and gave Edward a nasty glare.

"First I need to find something for her to wear." Rosalie said to him as she pulled her shoulders back and left.

"You," I started.

"Are you going to tell her about the coin toss?" Edward asked.

"Carlisle, do something." I said quickly.

"I could go up and tell Rosalie your taking Jasper, while she is doing Alice's hair." Carlisle said trying not to laugh. He seemed to find it amusing.

"One day," I breathed deeply. "When you have a mate, I am going to tell her your favorite activity is shopping and you like helping her find new clothes, so that way she will drag you along every single shopping trip she wants. As a matter of fact, I will tell her you feel left out when you don't get give her advice on what she should wear. That is a promise"

Edward smiled kindly at me as he spoke, "And then I will do what you do and purposely pick out the wrong thing, so she'll start seeking her own opinion over mine."

"I do not do that" I said instantly.

"Oh, Emmett give us a break." Carlisle interrupted. "Bright orange sweater for Valentines day."

"I thought she look nice in it," I defended myself.

"Considering her face," Edward pointed out.

"Some of it is common sense, Emmett." Carlisle pointed out.

"Well, I would ask your wife to help me pick out something but she makes me go in the store with her." I complained. "Heck, perhaps I can get Alice to do it for me."

"Do what for you?" Jasper interrupted coming downstairs.

"Nothing," Edward smiled. "I'm taking you driving, as soon as Alice pulls out Emmett's car."

LATER

"Wow, you catch on fast." I said shocked on how fast Alice seemed to catch on. I was sitting in the back while Rosalie sat upfront with her as we drove on a country road with the top down.

"Well, it is actually easy." Alice did not seem surprise. "I can see what is going to happen with each move I make, which makes it easy to see what I need to look out for."

"Well, whatever works" Rosalie committed as Alice smiled. I remained in the back seat reading the paper.

"Hey, how do you think Edward and Jasper are doing?" I asked curiously.

"Serves Edward right." Alice answered. I didn't know what that meant, but that was all she said, it made me laugh. Alice was by far the easiest when it came to learning to drive. I now had no doubt about her ability. Not to mention how joyful Rosalie seemed to be teaching Alice. I was beginning to like Alice simply because she gave Rosalie a chance to loosen up.

"Do you think I am ready for my test?" Alice asked.

"Well, you have to wait for Carlisle and Esme." Rosalie started.

"Or we can do it now," Rosalie said happily.

"How?" Alice asked as a brilliant idea came to my head.

"We could," I smiled. "Alice, pull over to a department store, I got an idea."

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Just pull over," I answered.

"Oh, this is so exciting," Alice said as she got out of the car.

"What are we doing?" Rosalie whispered.

"Take Alice, find her a poodle skirt, white button blouse, saddle shoes, a pair of jewel glasses, and a head band than get yourself a warp dress with dark colors, a head scarf, and sunglasses than get your hair up in bob, than put on those old pearl earrings...lets meet back here in an hour."

"Sure," Rosalie said as Alice quickly pulled her along to the woman's department, I went to the men's department grabbed a suit and tie, than went across the street to find an old pipe and waited for Rosalie and Alice who came back already dressed.

"Ready," I smiled as Alice nodded excitedly.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Getting Alice a license," I answered as we quickly drove to another region of the province to a Driving Center were none of the humans would know us.

"Now remember how we told you to act around humans." I reminded Alice.

"Emmett, she'll do fine." Rosalie informed me. "Besides we are out in the county, and its not like they are going to ask us for ID.

"True," I answered as Alice pulled into a parking lot. The fifties did not have near as strict driving laws as they do today, so it was rather easy to pull this off.

"Now, just play along." I said to Rosalie she pulled her hair up and wrapped a scarf around it. She than grabbed a makeup bag to make herself look older.

"Alice, don't act too excited." I said as I went to put on a hat and trench coat to make myself look older. "Act natural and be sure to play along."

"I will, I will." Alice smiled as Rosalie brushed her out and gave her some blush to make her look younger. "I normally would say I want to wait for Carlisle and Esme, but I am too excited to wait."

"Are you ready," Rosalie said happily as she finished.

"Yes, yes, I am" Alice was very excited as I stepped out of the car. Followed by Rosalie and already dressed Alice, we walked into the DMV were I took a number and we waited.

"You got a pipe," Rosalie pointed out.

"Figured it would work," I answered as we went into the DMV and I approached the lady at the front desk.

"Hello, I am Mr. Pumpernickel, and it's my daughter's sweet sixteen , so my wife and I came here so she can take drivers her test and get a license to haul the little ones around." I couldn't help but here Alice's giggle in the background as Rosalie came up holding her hand.

"Sweetie, remember what Daddy and I told you?" She almost sounded sarcastic. "If the instructor makes any references to that Elvis you walk right out of the car."

"Yes, mommy dearest." Alice answered, she seemed to be playing along. I could tell by her joy kept Rosalie going with this shared.

"Do you have a fee, sir?" The lady asked as she put down her cigarette.

"You mean I have to pay a fee," I said as I pulled out my wallet. "Bad enough we got pay gas. How much are you charging us anyway, isn't this place ran by taxes?"

"That will be fifteen dollars," The lady answered ignoring that question.

"Here you go, boy you really know how to steel it." I smiled as I paid her.

"An instructor will be with you in a moment." The lady smiled.

"Now, your making us wait." I was way into this role. "Come on dear, we got the let the instructor finish his smoke while our daughter waits for the most important test of her life.

"Alice," Rosalie whispered so only we could hear as the woman walked over to a bald man with glasses. "Unbutton your top button."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Just do it, you'll more likely pass that way." Rosalie informed her as she fixed the scar around Alice's neck.

"Ready to go," A man came over to Rosalie, Alice and I about half an hour later.  
"Dam right we are," I started. "Haven't you heard of ladies first."

"Can we check to make sure the car is safe mister?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure, mamme right this way." The instructor said as we followed him.

"Now, sweetie remember not to play any rock and roll, and when you pass you have an eight o'clock curfew." Rosalie was getting into her role too.

"What is this tin bucket." I asked kicking the tires.

"It's the car we use for testing, Mr. Pumpernickel." The man answered nervously.

"What kind of man takes innocent young girls and makes them drive this?" I asked the man, it really wasn't a bad car, I was just really into this role.

" I am sure it is safe, it normally is." The man answered.

"It doesn't have a full tank," I pointed out.

"Now, sweetie, if the car is low make sure you stay off of dirt roads." Rosalie went on. "And make sure the man at the station fills your car up for you."

"Yes, mommy dearest." Alice answered quickly.

"And if you don't pass," I started as the man stared at me nervously. "I will make sure whoever is at fault pays."

"I think we are ready to began," The instructor started as Alice quickly got into the car.

"Didn't I tell you this would be fun," Rosalie smiled later, while we were waiting we saw another car pull into the hardware store across the street.

"Yea, got to admitted it kind of is," I answered. I just was happy to see Rosalie enjoying herself.

"Is that Carlisle and Esme," Rosalie asked noticing them get out from the car.

"Yes, I think it is." Rosalie saw them walk in. "I wonder what they're doing." We than turned to see Carlisle glance over as Rosalie and I ducked quickly so he wouldn't see us, this was why we drove far out to this DMV.

"Do you think they saw us?" Rosalie asked as she peaked out the window.

"I don't know," I answered. "But the last thing we want them to know is we are off pretending to be Alice's parents."

"What are they doing all the way out here," Rosalie asked. "Dam it."

"We are replacing the garage door." Esme answered behind us as we turn quickly.

"Oh, hi, Esme." I said quickly throwing my pipe down.

"Emmett, Rosalie." Esme smiled. "Where is Alice?"

"She's off taking her test," Rosalie answered.

"Are you sure that is safe?" Esme asked concern.

"Yes, we are," Rosalie answered confidently. "Why are you getting a new garage door?"

"Jasper drove through it." Esme answered.

"Oh, is he here?" I asked nervously. I had a feeling he wouldn't like this idea.

"No, we made Edward take him out and continue." Esme explained. "How did you?"

"Esme, the man said he would be able to install it till next week." Carlisle came up behind her, shocked to see us.

"Alice is taking her test," Esme explained.

"How?" Carlisle stopped for a brief moment.

"She can see the future, so its easy for her." Rosalie explained as we sat nervously. "So how are you going to make sure we don't get any wild animals." I could tell she was trying hard to get rid of them.

"We used tarp," Esme answered as the instructor drove up and the lady came up to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pumpernickel." The woman said looking directly at us. "Your daughter Alice finished her test."

"Well, good she better of passed or that instructor's head will be on my plate." I said sharply putting my arms around Rosalie. "Come on, dear, I want to make sure she was on a safe rout."

"And I need to fix her hair up for the picture." Rosalie said as she followed me. I looked back to see Carlisle and Esme just stared at us as if we had bananas on our heads.

"I think we are going to get the new garage loaded up." Esme said sounding unsure.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." Carlisle said as they left.

"I passed," Alice smiled as we came out to greet her. She talked so only we could hear her, "I kept seeing him saying you pass or you fail as I debated each of my decisions on the course, so I passed."  
"That's wonderful," Rosalie smiled as she helped Alice straighten her hair. "Now go get your picture taken, than Daddy will take us to the store so we can get some nail polish."

"Daddy, will take us," I repeated she was into her role more than I was.

"I want to drive," Alice started.

"Fine with me," I answered.

"Good," Rosalie said as she grabbed Alice's hand and led her into the DMV while Esme and Carlisle watched from across the street. I think they were waiting for us to come over when we were done. We would have to explain to them this was random, but I had a feeling they weren't disappointed in us.

When Alice got her license Carlisle and Esme came back over, I wondered if she knew her mate destroyed the garage door. Alice went over excitedly with Rosalie who stood by her side as sisters tended to do.

"Like the glasses," Esme committed.

"And the pipe," Carlisle said noticing I still had it in my mouth.

"Thankyou, Esme, here's my license." Alice showed to them excitedly.

"Very nice," Carlisle committed. "Listen, we didn't like the price here, so we are going to have to head else ware."

"And we will be late." Esme explained.

"But I am sure you can handle a night by yourself." Carlisle pointed out.

"It won't be a problem," I smiled. "We can handle it."

"Good, Alice congratulations." Esme looked over at her.

"Thank you," Alice answered. "Have a good time."

"I am sure we will, we're garage door shopping." Esme smiled not sure what to say.

"Hey, can I get some nail polish for my friend?" Alice asked.

"What friend?" Rosalie asked looking at me.

"Charlotte is coming over with her mate Peter, tonight." Alice answered. "They are both nomads, Jasper traveled with them for awhile. So can we?"

"Sure," Rosalie answered.

"Good, we can do her nails while Emmett keeps Peter entertained." Alice smiled.

"I thought he was here for Jasper." I said, I was planning on spending time with Edward.

"Jasper will be busy." Alice answered. "But it serves Edward right."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Macy's of course," Rosalie answered smiling as a big grin came across Alice's face. "Oh, can we go there, I always wanted to go there."

"Sure." Rosalie said happily.

MACY'S PARKING LOT

"Come on, we got to get there before my favorite color runs out." Alice said as she jumped out.

"Emmett," Rosalie started.

"I'm coming," I said dreading it.

"You don't have to," Rosalie pointed out. "You can go to the outdoors store across the street if you'd rather."

"I can," I asked.

"Yes, I don't need to ask your opinion, now that I have someone who won't just say I look fine to every outfit I try on." Rosalie said as I smiled.

"Have a good time," I said really liking Alice.

I decided to relax in the parking lot, considering it was a cloudy day out but not at all rainy. I was on my way back from the sporting goods store when I saw Edward's car with Edward next to Jasper who sat in the driver's seat . They were coming up to a stop sign, Jasper showed no sign of slowing down. I watched as they drove up to the sign and Jasper pulled over right onto the stop sign. I than notice Edward quickly motion him to back up and they quickly drove out of the parking lot. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are your friends here?" Rosalie asked as while I adjusted the radio to find the baseball game.

"Almost," Alice answered as she waited for another moment than the doorbell rang.

"That's them," Alice answered as she went to open the door to a short blonde vampire couple with dark red eyes. "Peter, Charlotte come on in." They both came in rather nervous while Alice warmly invited them in. I couldn't help but notice Rosalie's face when she saw Charlotte's dirt ridden finger nails and dirty bare feet, they were definitely nomads.

"Emmett, Rosalie this is Charlotte and Peter, their good friends of ours." Alice said happily. "Charlotte here has been like a sister to me."

"Oh," Rosalie started I could tell she was jealous of that statement.

"Come on, Rosalie taught me this thing called pedicures, and manicures they are really, really fun." Alice pulled Charlotte up stairs. "She's really good at them."

"Well I'm guess I'm on the entertainment committee." Rosalie sighed as she went upstairs. "Peter, it was nice to meet you."

"You can come and sit down if you want," I said looking toward Peter as I struggled to find the game on the radio.

"Sure," Peter said as he sat down on the couch, I could tell it has been a long time since he sat down. Vampires don't need furniture it was something we kept for recreation purposes. I notice Peter was tapping on the coffee table, most likely board when he asked. "So where is Jasper?"

"Oh, he went out for a drive with my brother Edward." I explained as he nodded. "Do you like football?"

"Not really," Peter answered.

"Well, I made a bet against Jasper so I want to tune in," I said turning on the game. Peter was quiet as we listen to the game, along side of the giggles upstairs.

"I need to get some towels now," Rosalie said coming down stairs. "Pink nail polish is spilled all over the carpet. Not to mention a file to clean those feet, why can't nomads keep up with basic hygiene."

"Is she?" Peter asked as Rosalie went back upstairs.

"Married twenty years," I answered.

"Married?" Peter questioned as we heard the kitchen door slam.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled coming into the living room, followed by Alice who came down with her hands out and wet nails.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's not his fault, Edward." Alice pointed out before he spoke.

"What's going on down there?" I heard Charlotte's voice.

"Nothing, its just my brother Edward, you stay still in till your feet dry, I don't want that color on my carpet." Rosalie said harshly to Charlotte as they remained in the room.

"Yes, it is," Edward answered Alice.

"Where's Jasper?" Pete asked worried.

"With the car," Edward answered.

"And where is the car?" I asked.

"In the ditch," Edward answered slowly. "I came here to get you to help pull it out." He then looked over towards Peter. "You can help out too."

"Do they need us?" Charlotte came down with her toes scrunched up together faced down towards the carpet.

"No, they don't" Rosalie answered pulling Charlotte back up stairs. "Now that I have to redo that."

"Come on, let's go." Edward said as we left. The three of us went vampire speed out to a dirt road were Jasper sat reading the newspaper sitting on the turned sideways car.

"How the heck?" I looked over towards Edward.

"What's really strange is when we were done, he couldn't understand why it was so hard to calm me down." Edward pointed out.

"Lets just get the car out of the ditch," Peter interrupted as Jasper turned around. "Peter," he came up and hugged him.

"Nice, to see you, I heard you were learning to drive," Peter said looking at the car.

"Yes," Jasper answered. "I'm not doing a very good job."

"Alright, skinny vampires up front to pull, larger vampires in the back to push," I said as Peter and went to the back of the car to push while Edward and Jasper stayed up front and pull. The car still wouldn't budge, so Peter and I dug out the tires which made Edward and Jasper pull it to the road.

"Alright, I am driving home." Edward said as the four of us crawled in the car. Edward put the key in admission to start it, and nothing happened, the car was silent and soundless.

"Jasper," Edward started. "When I left did you try to move the car?"

"Of course I did," Jasper answered.

"What did you do?" I asked nervously.

"Well I tried to make it lighter, but removing that thing from under the hood." Jasper started as Edward got out of the car quickly and opened the hood.

"I checked it while you were gone," Jasper answered.

"Jasper, now would be a good time for your talents." Peter started quickly as Jasper quickly calmed me down.

"Get out," Edward ordered. "We are going to have to push the car home."

"Are you kidding?" I asked.

"We are going to have to push it all the way back to the house," Edward answered as the four of us came out of the car. That was when we notice another floral scent coming from the dirt road.

"Who's here," I asked.

"Who cares, lets just get this thing back to the house." Edward said as a vampire with sandy brown hair tied up in a hat dressed in rags appeared.

"Hey, this looks like fun," He came up as we were pushing in the back. I than notice Jasper and Peter looked at each other with a smile, the kind of smile you get when you know your friend is thinking the same thing you are.

"New plan," they said clapping their hands.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure its going to work?" Edward asked.

"Oh, its going to work," Peter answered as Jasper approached the vampire.

"Garrett, what brings you here?" Jasper asked.

"I came to tell Carlisle the humans are having another Revolution," Garratt answered.

"What?" I asked everyone was confused.

"I was in Boston, and I saw this large number of humans in this oval shape dome and they kept yelling, 'Go Patriots, Go Patriots' I shouted it with them." I notice Jasper start to laugh a bit, as Peter rolled his eyes.

"You came to find Carlisle just to tell him that?" I asked.

"Yes, figured he want to know," Garrett said as Jasper and Peter did not seem at all surprise.

"So are you on your way there?" I asked.

"I got to the house, and ran into some girl who was really pretty, I don't know who she was those but she kept telling Charlotte to stay still and she was doing something with her hands. She told me I was going to get mud in the house. Than the short one told me I needed come here." Garrett smiled. "That was strange, last time I saw Carlisle he told me I can come anytime and talk all I want."

"When was that?" Edward asked.

"Nineteen sixteen, Chicago." Garrett answered. "I remember seeing him when I was a human those, but that was a while ago."

"Moving on Garret," Jasper ordered.

"Well, I want to were the short one told me too, and I came here, " Garret finished.

"Oh," Peter and Jasper looked at each other, again with that smile.

"Garrett," Jasper started. "I bet you can't push this car back to the house all by yourself."

"Jasper," Edward started.

"Just watch," Peter informed.

"Dam, right I can." Garret sounded insulted. "Just watch." We than watched as he pushed the car on the dirt road by himself.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" I asked him.

"No, stay away from it, let me do it." Garrett ordered as we walked home with him pushing behind it. When we came back Carlisle and Esme were standing there waiting for us as the four of us walked in followed by Garret who was pushing the car with all his might as the rest of us ignored him.

"What the?" Carlisle started staring at Peter and Garrett.

"I pushed it all by myself." Garret smiled proudly.

"Good for you," Esme said smiling. "We got the garage door fixed."

"Good," Jasper said. "Again sorry about that."

"Don't apologize," Esme said. "You'll get use to it eventually."

"So, who won the game." I asked.

"Patriots by seven." Carlisle answered.

"Good, against the redcoats?" Garret asked.

"Against the Steelers," Carlisle corrected. "Anyway, since most of your mates are busy, why don't you play some football?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." I smiled as the rest of us agreed.


	12. Jasper: Your Day

Jasper: Your Day

August 2006: One Week Before the Wedding

"Jasper, can you fill these mint cups for the wedding." Alice asked coming down the stairs and placing hundreds of bags on the table.

"Yes, dear." Jasper said noticing her stress and helping her unpack

"Thank you, make sure there are at least ten in each cup, one of each color and after that do you mind wrapping a little ribbon along with the name 'Edward and Bella' on each one." Alice asked again.

"Yes, dear," Jasper answered again.

"Thank you, so much, now here is the guest list, make sure each person gets one." Alice said as Jasper glanced over the list.

"Do I need to make them for Tanya and her family?" Jasper asked as he looked at the guest list.

"Of course, their coming," Alice said promptly.

"But they won't be eating." Jasper said as he glanced over.

"Well, it will look bad if ever other table has one except for their table." Alice pointed out.

"We won't have any?" Jasper said as he looked at the list.

"You have to be kidding me, how will it look if everyone else has these mint cups and the grooms family doesn't have any." Alice gave him a serious look.

"Don't worry, I'll make one for each and every guest," Jasper smiled trying to calm her down.

"Thank you," Alice gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. "I knew I could depend on you. I have to get some things upstairs done, are you sure you don't mind?"  
"Not at all," Jasper smiled weakly as Alice left. He glanced over to see Emmett and Edward glaring at the baseball game intensely. He walked over and shut the television off.

"What the?" Emmett looked over.

"Jasper, we were watching that." Edward pointed out.

"Like I care," Jasper calmed both of them down. "Alice wants me to fill these mint cups and there is no way I am filling up these stupid things all by myself." Jasper said as he slammed the boxes on the table. "Now, its sort, cup, tag, ribbon, do both of you get it."

"Didn't she ask you to do it?" Edward asked looking up at him.

"Isn't it your wedding?" Jasper asked.

"True," Edward said as he watched Jasper open a bag of mints and started sorting them by color.

"I tell you, Edward." Emmett started. "When Bella ask you to do something, no what the best thing to do is?"

"Do it?" Edward answered.

"Screw it up," Emmett answered. "Than she'll think its better for her to get the job done, than have to redo it a second time." '_That may not work with Bella those,'_ He thought to him. _'She's not as picky as Rosalie, everything has to be done her way or its not right.'_

"True," Edward answered as Jasper gave both of them a shocked look.

"Don't tell him that," Jasper said appalled. '_She'll see that I am doing it wrong, then tell me how to do it right so I have no excuse'_

"Screw it up," Emmett smiled. "Notice my wife has not asked me one thing to do with this wedding."

"That's because she has no say in it." Jasper pointed out.

"Neither does mine," Edward laugh as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You still shouldn't do it," Jasper pointed out. "It's just not right."

"Alright mint boy, how did you wined up with this job?" Emmett asked.

"Alice asked me," Jasper answered. '_Since she so involved with this wedding, I have nothing better to do on a Saturday night.'_

"If you don't want to do it, than why didn't you just say no." Edward asked as he watched Jasper sit out the cups and numbered the names on the guest list.

"Because I would get the look," Jasper answered.

"The what?" Edward asked.

"The look," Emmett answered with a chilling fear.

"It's when her face tightens as if she's winding up." Jasper started taking a big sigh.

"Her muscles pull forward as if they are about to attack." Emmett went on.

"Than her lips quiver as if she's going to explode" Jasper backed up.

"Her jaw drops as if a wild animal is about to break loose." Emmett continued.

"Than her eyes tighten," Jasper went on.

"Her eye lashes flutter," Emmett kept going.

"You have a feeling that she is going to attack," Jasper said rather fearful.

"You think she's ready to explode." Emmett finished as both of them stared at Edward in fear.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Edward asked looking at both of them.

"Edward," Jasper said with a serious tone. "I have seen many things in my immortal life, and nothing can be scarier than the look."

"It is the most frightful thing on the planet," Emmett agreed.

"I remembered the first time I got the look," Jasper went on, they were beginning to sound like two old men at a barber shop.  
"Was it the time you accidently ordered the wrong flowers, and you told her it's not that big of a deal?" Emmett asked.

"No," Jasper answered. "I got a look then."

"When was this?" Edward asked.

"When we were planning our wedding," Jasper answered as he started to throw the mints into the cups as Emmett and Edward watched him. They all nodded in agreement remembering how exhausting that event.

"Oh, yeah, that was stressful." Edward said as Jasper open up the 'Edward and Bella' tags. "Good, thing the groom helped."

"Yeah," Jasper answered as he put the first name tag on. '_Unlike this one.'_

"Alice said she wanted to do it, so she wanted to do it." Edward backed up.

"My wife could care less," Emmett pointed out.

"Nether could mine," Edward said as they both laugh while Jasper filled another cup. "We originally planned on going to Vegas."

"Nice of you to say this now," Jasper said with a sleek smile as he filled out another mint cup.

"You do know we are not going to even be eating those," Emmett pointed out.

"Hey, its going to be nice." Jasper said as he threw the finished cups on the try while Edward and Emmett just watched.

"Didn't you once think there was no point in vampires getting married?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Jasper answered as he filled another mint cup. "You two led me into it."

"How?" Edward asked.

"You don't remember?" Jasper looked at him. "Remember how I didn't like Emmett when I first came here?"

"Oh, yeah," Emmett looked over. "I didn't like you either, we both liked Edward those. How did that lead you into you getting married."

"I'll tell you," Jasper answered.

North Dakota, 1954

Edward was easier to get along with than Emmet, I think it may because we were raised in a home with similar morals, and taught similar manners. Emmett was a bit different, I have come across people like Emmett when I was in the army, who were raised in the backwoods similar to were Emmett was raised. Don't get me wrong, nothing was wrong with that, Emmett was still fun to be around, but Edward and I had similar likes and dislikes. That wasn't the only reason Edward and I got along better, we also had similar experiences he was a nomad for awhile, not near as long as me but still he had some of the same experiences I had as a nomad too, and we also seen been to many of the same places. Emmett had always been depended on someone, but there was nothing wrong with that ether, there wasn't much for him and I to talk about with each other. I think the problems arose when Edward and I became close friends and I had not with Emmett.

"So what did you do when you were in Niagara Falls," I asked as Edward while we listen to an update on the Brown vs. Board of Education case, that was now top news.

"Took a flat pieces of wood and surfed down it," Edward answered.

"Interesting," I smiled. "One time Peter, Charlotte and I stole a canoe and tried to row down it, it crashed before we got there. Another time when I was on my own I swam on the current, that was amazing."  
"That does sound like fun," Edward answered. "Anything else?"

"There was another time when I just got with Alice, and we ran into Garrett. I told him he couldn't walk across overhang at human speed, considering it's the most powerful fall in North America."

"Did he?" Edward asked.

"No, the water pushed him right over, good thing it was night, because he crawled right climbed up to Luna Island and began again." Jasper explained. "Rendell showed up and talked him into giving up eventually."

"One time Rosalie and I went there once, and we toured on the _'Maid of the Mist'_," Emmett said as he interrupted the conversion. "I got to ring the bell."

"That's sounds like fun," Edward said, I had to say for vampires it was rather boring as the radio became static. It was a beautiful sunny day, so we were stuck inside. Rosalie and Alice were upstairs helping plan Rosalie's wedding again, and Esme was on the phone getting something ordered. Emmett, of course was just expected to show up in a tux.

"Emmett, can you come up here for a minute?" Rosalie yelled.

"Coming babe," Emmett said in a rather recited way and left.

"So Edward," I said when Emmett went upstairs. "Wanna play ping pong."

"Sure," Edward said as he turned the radio off and we walked down to the basement and grabbed some paddles. It was in the middle of the second match when Emmett came back down.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Emmett came down as I felt a bit of jealousy coming from him.

"Oh, sorry, Emmett," Edward said. "I just assumed you would know where we are, do you want to play next round."

"I see…." Emmett stopped speechless. "I think Alice wants to see you?"

"What does she want?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Emmett answered giving me sort of an unhappy glare. "She just said, can you get Jasper for me?"

"I guess I'll see what she wants," I said as I put the paddle down and walked upstairs to see Alice in Rosalie and Emmett's room looking through bridal magazines, part of me wanted to ask why are they getting married again when they had another wedding twenty years ago. Another part of me wanted to ask you know vampires can't stop loving someone, why do you need a gold band to prove you'll be together forever.

"Hey, Alice, you wanted to see me?" I asked knocking on the door.

"I don't remember you asking to see him," Rosalie said with a confused look on her face.

"I didn't," Alice said worried, I was wondering why Emmett said she wanted me. "Jasper, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I said as she got up and took me to our room across the hall.

"What's going on?" I asked wondering why Emmett was lying to me.

"Rosalie wants me to go shopping with her tomorrow for the wedding," Alice explained. "Emmett is coming and I want you to be there too, it will be a good chance for you and Emmett to get to know one another."

"Aright," I said, Emmett and I were getting along alright, not near as much as Edward and I got along but we did rather well, except he just lied to me. I went back down stairs to find Edward and Emmett in the yard tossing the football back and forth. It made me feel like the third wheel when I came back out.

"Hey, Emmett," I said with a smile as I felt that jealousy coming from Emmett. "Jasper," Emmett said with a weird smile. "Did you see Alice?" "Yes, I did," I answered, not reveling I knew he lied to me about it. "Good, what did she have to say?" he asked. "Jasper do you want to join in and make it a trio," Edward came butting in, I could feel this tension increasing with him, I don't know why he was having this, he was getting along with Emmett fine and I was getting along with him fine. "Yes, and she wants you to go shopping with your wife tomorrow," I smiled knowing he would dread it. "Fine," Edward said as he stood right between us. "Do you want to keep playing?" "Sure," Emmett said as Edward tossed the ball to me.

"Edward, can Rosalie and I talk to you?" Alice called from upstairs, I had a strange feeling Edward was glad to get out of there.

THE NEXT DAY

"Gosh, this is boring," Emmett said to himself as I felt this frustration coming from him. I then began to feel a bit bad for Rosalie, it had to be hard for her to have a mate board with her favorite activity. "Would you quit whining?" I asked getting tired of changing his emotions. "It's not that big of a deal?" "Really?" He asked. "Yes, really." I answered. "You don't mine loading a ton of crap around?" He asked. "Not at all," I answered proudly. "And it's not crap, its Alice's things."

"Well, I'm married so I am allowed to complain about it." Emmett said in a as-a-matter-of-fact sort of way. I wanted to say mated vampires are basically the same thing as married, but I had a feeling he wouldn't understand. I did have to agree with him those, Alice and Rosalie seemed to be taking their own sweet time in the dressing room and there really was nothing we could do. "What time is it?" Emmett asked taking out his watch. "Twelve thirty," I answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"Twelve-thirty, good that's where Edward said…" I than felt the prompt responsible feelings coming towards me, and tapping on the store window, I felt Emmett develop a quick feeling of hope as I turned to see Edward standing at the window. "Great, I knew I could count on him." Emmett smiled as he went outside, I then saw him signaling me to come out too. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Come to meet you like Emmett arranged," Edward answered as a wind grinned came across Emmett's face.

"Good, did you find something for us to do." Emmett asked, didn't we agree to go shopping with our…mates. "Well kind of, I sort of have gotten into some trouble." Edward answered. "What?" I asked as Emmett and I started to worry. Edward then looked over as he kept us on him and went on. "I went to this bar and made a bet with some bikers ….that I could beat them at pool and I won….now they are after me to keep playing so I could use some help." Edward said rather slowly, it almost sounded like recited. "Did they try to mess with you?" Emmett asked offended. I then saw him looking over as if he was watching somebody. "…..Yes,….but I handled them." Edward said quickly. "Then why do need our help?" I asked. He then looked over, as if he was trying to understand someone.

"They …threaten…to ….beat ….me….up." I answered, this was extremely confusing. "No," He said again. "They got very mad at me," He then looked at the two of us. "They were very mad at me, and got drunk….no…..they threat to….that can't be right." "What is going on?" We were both confused, I even felt confusion coming from him. "Do you need my help?" Emmett asked, I personally thought in this situation, even those I didn't know what the situation was, I would be able to offer my assistance. "Yes," Edward nodded. "I need both your help." "What do they look like?" Emmett asked as Edward looked towards the window. "Well…" Edward started. "One has long blonde hair, the other is a short haired brunette."

"But what about……" I was worried what Alice would think about me leaving her. "I'm sure they would be find on their own," Edward answered as if he was certain. "Well, I don't think she would be happy with me just leaving her." I said unsure. "I doubt my wife would care, and if she did what could she do about it, we're married it's not like I need to impress her." Emmett pointed out, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Well, I know Alice will love me no matter what, but still…." I started. "Ask her," Edward started as I turned to see Alice and Rosalie looking at the window. I had a strange feeling they've been there the whole time, they were motioning us to go. "So what's going on?" Emmett asked, both of us worried.

"We are going into a biker bar to play pool," Edward answered unsure. "Why did you make this deal with them?" I asked. "I don't know, splurge of the moment decision." Edward answered, once again it sounded recited. He then led us into this tiny, dirty, run-down bar off the highway. "Where did you find a place like this?" Emmett asked as we came in. "I don't know," Edward answered, as an emotion of relief.

"Let's come go in." I suggested. The bar had the poorest lighting, and completely filthy along with the disgusted smell of human food and alcohol throughout the air. It was in the mid-day accept for two large humans in black leather, one with long blond hair and the other with short brown hair eating with brown beards wearing black leather sat in the corner with relatively drunk smell, and calm emotions coming from them. "Oh, look they left." Edward said as he came in last. "I guess we can play a game on our own." "Wait a minute, what about those two over there." Emmett asked as Edward looked over. "What two?" Edward asked nervously, it seemed that question was unexpected. "Those two," I pointed as Edward walked straight two them. "Hey, were you the two boozers who threaten my brother."

"Oh, gosh." Edward said as an emotion of embarrassment came from him. "What?" The biker yelled with confusion. "I never seen that boy in my life." "Like hell," Emmett said. "Why did he walk all the way down to the bridal shop and tell us you been pushing us around. It's just a pool game, big deal you lost get over." "I never lost a pool game in my life," The man yelled with his rotting teeth. I swore these two humans could walk into a room full of black-eyed vampires and would be able to walk out alive. They smelled that bad, and they were that tough. "You did too, you just lost one this afternoon." I said correcting them. "Don't lie."

"Rules to live by," Edward said to himself. "Yeah, that's right." Emmett agreed. "We aren't liars," The other man said as he chugged down his beer, and stood up. "As a matter of fact we'll prove it to ya, game right here, right now. We'll play both you, and one of your meatless brothers." "Edward," Emmett called. "No," I said in a serious tone. "Edward already beat these two, I'll play with you Emmett."

"Do you know how?" Emmett asked. "I'll talk him through it." Edward smiled as he sat down. "We'll break," The man said grabbing the triangle. He put the balls together, than took his stick and pushed his ball roughly against the table causing the triangle to break in different directions getting two strip balls into the pockets.

"What's that mean?" I asked Edward. "They are ahead of us and its still their turn." He answered. "But they just went," I was really confused. "But they got a point." Edward whispered. "Now I suggest you make this one nervous, so he misses." I quickly raised the tension of the current shooter had, raising him to be so nervous that he was actually sweating in the middle of winter. I then watched as he went to shoot, he slowly pulled the cue stick back and aimed for another strip. He pulled back and shot it with all his might the ball rolled off the table and the white ball went into the pocket. "Nylon, what the heck?" The other man yelled. "How in the hell did you miss that?"

"I don't know, I just got so nervous about making it." The man grumbled. "Well, no reason to be, these boys look like they still in high school, if they haven't drop out yet." The man said lighting a cigar. "Hey, blonde, I believe it's your turn." "Me," I said. "Yeah," His partner smiled. "Since you wanted to beat us, you can have the first turn."

"Jasper," Emmett said coming towards me, I could sense his desperation into wanting to beat these guys and he clearly had an idea. "You see how those two balls are lined up?" "Yea," I said it was quit obvious. "The man is planning on shooting those two next," Edward whispered. "If you shoot the ball right between them it will be impossible for them to get it, and they will miss and Emmett might have a chance of getting the seven."

"Why can't I just am for the six?" I asked, it was closest to the pocket. "You can't get the six without giving them a point, it's right next to their ball." Emmett explained frustrated. I was really not likening the lack of confidence they had in me, I felt doubt coming from both of them. So I decided to go with my shot anyway, and I didn't make it, but instead I got one of their balls in. I notice the men smiled with their beer stained teeth when my ball didn't go in, but there's did.

"Good job blonde, maybe your younger brother should of played for you." They laughed, I could feel both Edward and Emmett disappointment in me. I couldn't help but be disappointed in myself as they went and made the exact shot Edward said they were going to make, despite my attempts to make him nervous. The brunette was a bit more cocky than his partner, so I quickly gave him over confidence to missed his next shot. It was now Emmett's turn again, I didn't know what emotions to give him the confidence to play or if he did better under pressure.

"What's he going to do?" I asked Edward. "Relax he has it under control," Edward insured me as Emmett went and hit three balls in a row. I notice the tension growing with the men, they gain a bitter hate towards Emmett as he knocked them in, he then missed the next one. Emmett was good at this, now that I think about it I wonder why I was so surprised. When he was finished he came over with me to stargaze. "Alright, " Emmett came over looking directly at me. "Listen we are winning now, all you have to do is get the eight ball in and we have them beat. Do you hear me, get the eight ball in?"

"Emmett, that might not be a good idea." Edward stopped. "Why?" Emmett asked. "Because if this guy gets the shot he thinks he is going for than he'll go for the second , and third. If Jasper goes for the eight ball then, then we'll lose."

"Wait Jasper, did this guy miss last time because you made him nervous." Emmett asked as a woman with big curly red hair and a brown tan walked into the bar wearing a simple plain yellow dress, with her hair pulled back in a bun. I then notice both the bikers dropped everything as soon as she entered. The blonde one came over and walked her to their table, and pulled out her chair as she sat down gracefully then went to the bar tender. down and went to the door, and open it for her.

"Take, your hats off boys, that's his wife." The other biker came over saying it like an order. We quickly took off the hat as the woman's husband, who was at least twice her size came over with a coke and an ice glass. He went over and poured it for her, gave her his coat and had a short conversion with her. He then started heading to the junk box.

"Why is he taking so long?" I asked a little too loud as the man looked over rather offended. "You see that ring on her finger, well I put it on her, so she isn't just my little girlfriend and let me tell you something about that little band of gold." The big muscular man started as this pride started coming from him. "Its a mark of honor, I tell you, and the man who gave that tiny little ring to her does his best to treat her with honor and nothing but, haven't your mama ever taught you that?"

"Yes," I answered figuring I would do the same thing to Alice if she walked in despite not having a piece a rock on her finger. "Good, so why my loving wife is here you three better be nothing but gentlemen, do you hear me, no cursing, dirty talk, and when you pass her you all better say 'excuse me, maim'. I would hate to see what happens if you don't treat her like a lady. You never want to see a married man when his wife is not, isn't that right?" He then looked towards Emmett noticing his wedding ring. I couldn't help but notice Emmett nodding with agreement towards the man. So I didn't say anything to him. The man went and shot it, I notice I didn't have to raise his tension level to make him nervous, his wife watching was good enough.

"So I take it you don't have one," The other man said looking at my hand. "Oh, I do," I said. "Girlfriend," His wife asked, I couldn't help but notice her emotions remained unchanged the whole way through her husband's speech. "More than that," I answered, the word 'girlfriend' wasn't enough to described Alice.

"Well, let me tell you one thing, you can give a girl everything but I doesn't mean nothing' till you put a band on her finger." The big blond hair man went on. "Isn't that right dear?" "Yes, honey, that's what my father said on our first date." The woman nodded. "Respect thy wife," The other biker said as Emmett ignored them and examined the table. "Aren't you suppose to respect all ladies?" I asked trying to get them by surprise. "Yes, but you honor the one you love." The man said. "Is this girlfriend your Honey, I take it?"

"Yes, she is," I answered with a smile. "Jasper," Emmett said making a motion, they were no longer paying attention. I hit the ball, causing the right one to go in. the two men watched me, as the man's wife watched as I hit the next one Emmett pointed to, than I missed. "How long have you and your fine lady have been courting?" the woman asked I could tell it was out of curiosity. "Five years," I answered as I saw an astonished look come from all their faces. "Five years and your still dating," The woman said, I heard her muttering to herself, "I would of left you years ago, my gosh what patient does she have."

They were really starting to annoy me as the over confidence man came up to hit and missed, it was Emmett's turn again. He went up to hit, I watched as Edward pulled me back he went to hit the eight ball right into the corner pocket. "You…." The brunette man said stuttering. "You…." The overconfident man glared coming towards Emmett. "You are going to pay for that! That was the first game I lost! I am going…" He than stopped, I quickly calmed him down as his friend came up. "Leroy, if you are going to beat those people up that is fine. May I ask that you do it outside, because my wife is right here and its rude to beat men up in front of a lady, and I won't like it if you dishonor my wife by beating up these fine people in front of her." His friend interrupted. "Sorry, Sara," Leroy nodded towards him.

"Emmett," I said not shaking. "Let's go." "Yes, let's go," They agreed walking at rate. "Don't you walk away from me boys," Leroy yelled throwing his bear mug at Emmett spilling it all over his shirt. Emmett stopped, and turned looking towards the man, I could tell he was rather anger. "Emmett," I said calming him. "Lets walk always." "Yes, before we do something dangerous." Edward finished. "Agree," We both walked out determine never to see those two again.

I wondered why Edward was so scared of those guys. We were still laughing at that man's face when Emmett put his shirt into the washer before Esme came home.. We were at the house, playing a card game and listening to the radio when a car pulled up. I then felt this anger coming from the gauge as two car doors slammed.

"You got to be kidding me," Edward said rather frustrated as the kitchen door slammed, followed by another slam. "Come on, Alice be reasonable." Rosalie said coming from the kitchen. "Would you be reasonable," Alice asked. "I am sorry but I refused."  
"Well, I guess that's to bad because you will." Rosalie 's voice came through as Emmett let out a huge sigh. I couldn't help but get a little upset too, I've finally got along with your new buddy's mate and your starting to argue.

"Why don't you make me?" Alice asked, now I had to get in there as Emmett stood up. "Oh, your short enough I could." Rosalie answered as the tension rose. "Alright, Jasper time to intervene." Emmett stood up as we went to the kitchen seeing Alice and Rosalie about to attack each other. I quickly grabbed Alice, as Emmett went to get Rosalie.

"Let me at her, let me at her." Rosalie said as Emmett had his wife in an unbreakable. "Face, it you'll be lost without me."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Alice asked as I felt the tension rise even higher. "If it wasn't for me you would be running around in an orange t-shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans," Rosalie yelled. "And if it wasn't for me you would be sitting on the couch moaning about the world." Alice yelled back. "Well, sorry I don't get excited over the simplest thing," Rosalie went on. "You know that gets truly annoying."  
"Well, at least I'm not a snob." Alice yelled as they came out of both of our arms and attacked and winded up in a catfight on the floor. To defend herself Alice grabbed the water hose and sprayed it on Rosalie who blocked herself causing it to come out and water to start spraying form the sink and all over the kitchen it caused both of them to slip, to stay balance herself Rosalie grabbed the cupboard causing it to rip off the wall and the plates to fall and slip breaking on the floor.

I quickly calmed them down as I saw Esme coming into the door, Emmett and I grabbed her just as she walked into the kitchen. She walked in, I watched as her jaw dropped I notice this strange, tiered looking anger come from her as she looked at the floor which was practically a lake, along with the ripped cupboard door, and pile of broken plates. She didn't say anything, she just stared turned and walked out. and broken cupboards and then she walked out.

LATER

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it." Alice kept saying as she paced our room.

"What did you see?" I asked. "It's not what I saw, it's what I didn't see," Alice answered furiously. "Her not apologizing to me."  
"How is it going downstairs?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Esme is talking to Edward, and now he is heading up to talk to Rosalie." Alice answered angry. "It's not going to go well."

"What was the fight about?" I asked. "Apparently she thinks I'm going to give in that easily." Alice answered, I swore this was the first time I ever seen her truly angry. That was when a knock came on the door. "That's Edward," Alice said. "Don't let him in." I really don't think it mattered whether or not I let him in, because he just walked in anyway.

"You better not be taking her side," Alice pointed out. "Don't shoot the messenger," Edward responded. "I came to tell you that Rosalie said, she's not talking to you and you'll be kicked at of the wedding if you don't agree to it."

"Tell her she's already married, so what's the point of having a wedding." Alice answered promptly. "Why don't you talk to her?" Edward asked. "I am not going to her till I see a vision of her crawling on my knees begging for mercy." Alice answered. "Alright, I knew her a long time that's a fat chance." Edward pointed out. "So you better prepare for staying her for a couple centuries."

"Well, there is a first time for everything." Alice pointed out. "Right you are Alice," Edward smiled towards me. "Jasper." "What?" I asked. "Promise you won't do anything when I make my next move." Edward said quickly.

"Jasper, please stop him." Alice said as Edward walked closer and then grabbed Alice, picking her up and caring her out into the hall. "Jasper," Alice yelled as I followed them calming her down. "Edward, I am not going there." Alice said quickly as Edward stopped at Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom door. "You're not going in there," Edward pointed out. "Your being forced in there."

"Jasper, help." Alice said sounding rather pathetic, I wanted d to help her but part of my curiosity couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this. Edward knocked on the door, as Emmett came to answer. "Any luck?" Edward asked. "No," Emmett answered. "Who is it Emmett?" Rosalie asked as Emmett looked down towards him holding Alice. "Its Edward," Emmett answered. "He came to deliver a package."

"What is it?" Rosalie asked coming out to the bedroom. "Your Maid of Honor," Edward answered finally plopping Alice down on the floor. They both stood up and turned to each other's back. "Emmett," Rosalie said. "Tell Alice, its my wedding and I decide the brides maids dresses."

"This isn't seriously what you are fighting over?" Emmett asked. "Tell her," Rosalie said giving him a nasty look. "Alice, its her wedding she decides the brides maids dresses." Emmett recited. "Jasper," Alice called me over, I was really wishing to stay out of it. I calmed them down but they still had their backs towards each other. "Yes, Alice." I answered slowly. "Tell Rosalie, I deiced what I want to wear and if I don't want to wear that dress than she can't make me." Alice looked towards me. "She's right there," I pointed out.

"Jasper," She said giving me a nervous look. "Rosalie," I said not thinking much of it. "Alice decides what she wants to wear, you can't force her to wear anything."

"Emmett," Rosalie said again. "I am not doing this," Emmett said finally.

"Tell Alice," Rosalie said ignoring him.

"Alright, alright, I can settle this." Edward butted in. "Alice, considering that it is Rosalie's day, than she decides the color schemes, on your day, you can choose whatever you want." I wondered if she could read her mind then, because I could tell by her disappointed look she didn't like the idea.

"Rosalie," Edward went on. "You want a dress that Alice's looks good in, because I can see both of you, and you are unsure. So how about you deiced on a new dress, and pick out one that looks nice on her, good deal." Alice took a deep breath sadly as she turned towards Rosalie. "Edward's right, Rosalie, it is your day, you deiced I'll just live with it." It was with that she left, and I followed her.

"Are you alright," I asked when we got back to our room. "Yeah," Alice answered. "You know I truly hate weddings."

"Why?" I asked. "I don't know," Alice answered. "I know you don't get the point."

"Would you like to have one?" I asked Alice. She gave me a shocked look, that was rather unexpected so she didn't see that coming.

"Are you asking?" She said with a smile. "When Rosalie and Emmett said they were having another wedding you said how does a day of being dulled up and piece of metal around one's finger prove you love someone more than you do before."

"True," I answered, I did say that. "But now that I think of it, it's something more, it is a way you prove you love someone else. it is showing to the world you love someone, plus….i think you deserve your day too."

"You do," Alice smiled. "Alright then, let's have one of our own, but just one."

"Just one," I smiled. "And you can have everything go your way." It was a promise, that will lead to bigger ones.

Today

"Now, you are here putting mints into cups." Emmett smiled as Jasper finished the last one.

"Hey, I got a confession." Edward started.

"Let me guest, Bella and most of her family are allergic to mints." Jasper answered as he finished the last cup.

"No," Edward said. "I made up the whole thing with the bikers, Rosalie and Alice were trying to figure out a way for you two to get along."

"No," Both Emmett and Jasper said sarcastically.

"You figured that out?" Edward asked shocked.

"Yeah, considering a vampire being intimated by humans." Emmett pointed out.

"Plus, Alice confessed a while ago,." Jasper pointed out.

"Rosalie, did too." Emmett said. "Speaking of all this wedding planning we both been waiting to ask you something.  
"Yeah," Jasper went on. "And I should proudly ask this as I put the last 'Edward and Bella' sign on this ribbon."

"What?" Edwards asked. "We know the dog is not coming to the wedding," Emmett went on. "Just ask me." Edward started.

'_Which one of us is going to be your best man?'_ Both Jasper and Emmett started giving him sympathetic looks.


	13. Edward: Two Sisters, One Bet

Edward: Two Sisters, One Bet

"Beat me again?" Emmett said with a large huff as Bella smiled collecting her money.

"I always do." She said as Rosalie collected the cards a bit frustrated, Jasper instantly calmed everyone down at Bella's winning streak.

"Edward, would you stop telling her what is in our minds." Alice said annoyed.

"I am not." Edward said. "I wouldn't want her to get dependent on my gift."

"Why not?" Bella asked curiously as she collected her winnings once again.

"Because, I don't want to make a bet on what happens when she goes without it." Edward replied simply.

"Jasper, remember that one time we made a bet you couldn't win a bet without Alice's visions." Emmett laughed.

"Yes, and I believed I won that one." Jasper laughed.

"Oh, I remember that." Edward said as Emmett and Jasper gave him weird looks.

"How did you know that, you were at work?"

"Work?" Bella gave Edward a strange look.

"Yes, it was when we were living in Indiana, the town was so boring, so I got a job as a car sales man to keep myself occupied."

"Read the customers mind, and got them exactly what they wanted. What does that have to do with you knowing about the bet?" Emmett asked.

"You don't know?" Edward asked looking towards Alice and Rosalie nervously. "I thought they would have told you."

"Told us what?" Emmett asked.

"Edward," Alice said giving him a stern look.

"I got a phone call at work, that resulted from the bet." Edward explained as Alice and Rosalie gave him embarrassed looks.

"Edward," Rosalie hissed.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"I bailed Rosalie and Alice out of jail." Edward answered.

"Edward!" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time because everyone looked at the two of them shocked. Jasper and Emmett looked at their wives stunned.

"I guess I have to tell this one." Edward smiled.

Indiana, 1956

Buying a car in the nineteen fifties was pretty similar to getting new outfit, before all cars were model T and pretty much all came in the same size, color and passage room. Now all of a sudden, you could get all kinds of shapes, sizes with just about any color we thought imaginable. Back then, walking through a car lot was like walking into a lot from outer space. Along with these new car designs were salesmen waiting to get the highest price possible.

I was with Esme, we were looking at the 1955 Ford Thunderbird. "I think I like this one." she smiled.

"Nice wrap around windshield." I said looking at it. "With the small turbines and wrapped around grill." Just as she was looking at it, I heard a voice.

'_That woman looks well dress, must have a nice husband that could afford an overprice car. I bet I can get this woman and her boy to pay way more than due._" I then saw a man in a nice green suit coming to us with a wide smile.

"It's starting," I informed Esme.

"Nice to meet you, may I introduce myself, as Daniel Aarons, may I ask who you are miss?" The man said with a cheesy smile. '_Lets see if her husband is a doctor.' _

"Say your Mrs. Cullen, don't let him know Carlisle is a doctor," I said in a low voice reading his mind.

"Mrs. Cullen, the wife of Mr. Cullen." Esme greeted politely.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, may I help you find what you are looking for." He smiled. _'Lets see if I can get her to buy one of the cheep cars that don't look used.'_

"Say you're interested in this car." I said low as she smiled towards me.

"I am actually looking at this car." Esme said calmly.

"Are you sure their aren't other cars that are more well suited with you." Mr. Aarons asked. '_I can find a lot cheaper cars that you are more likely to pay more for.' _

"No, I like this one," Esme said. "Now what deal would you like on it."

"Well, we will talk about it in my office, Mrs. Cullen." The man smiled. _'Most go for $2695, but let's see if we can go up a couple hundred." _

"Settle no more than $2700," I said as we went into his office, where he quickly turned around the pictures showing off his wife and almost-in-collage children.

"He's going to tell you his oldest daughter is getting married, his son is a senior, and a daughter who needs braces. Don't give in." I informed her quickly as she nodded strongly.

"That's my daughter, Lilly, she's getting married, and my boy Trent is heading off to collage soon. Now, this little cutie, Molly, my youngest growing up so fast we are going to have to get her braces soon."

"Nice family," Esme nodded. "How would you like twenty-seven hundred?"

"For what?" The man asked shocked.

"The car." Esme answered.

"Well, it is a nice car, how about three thousand." He smiled.

"Twenty Seven hundred." Esme answered.

"You know it just came out of factory last year."

"Twenty Seven hundred." Esme said even firmer.

"Very rare model." The man said.

"Twenty Seven hundred." Esme answered.

"How about twenty nine hundred?"

"She didn't say that sir." I interrupted.

"Twenty-eight?"

"One more digit, and it's a deal." Esme spoke harshly.

"How about twenty seven?"  
"I can handle that." Esme shook his hand as I heard a couple looking through cars.

'_We need a car that can fit all four of our children.'_ I heard a couple. They would like our old car, I thought to myself as I went to the couple and introduced myself. Then showed them the car and basically read their minds letting them know what they need to know. That was when I turned around to see the manger watching me sell the car to the couple and give them a price they could afford at the same time Esme signed the papers for her car, he came out with her and offered me a job.

Three Months Later

"Hello, Suites and Ties how may I help you." The man answered the phone as I came to Alice with a big pink bridal's magazine in the kitchen with at least thousands of clippings and circles.

"Hello, is there a pale man with honey blonde hair smiling at a bright blue tuxedo." Alice asked quickly.

"Yes," The man answered.

"Is his name Jasper?" Alice asked.

"I believe so," The man answered. "Would you like to speak with him, miss?"  
"Yes, please," Alice said as the man handed over the phone.

"Jasper, you know how we agreed on equal decision on our wedding."

"Yes," Jasper said, I could tell by his voice he knew exactly where this was leading.

"Well, Jasper why don't you decided on something different?" That was the entire phase of Alice's and Jasper's equal planning wedding, 'Jasper decide on something different' it was more of a guessing game on Jasper's part.

"Sure, " Jasper said not surprised by this question. "What would you like me to decided on?"

"Well, can you go with a more of a tux like, but you don't have to get a hat if you don't want to."

"Alright, I won't then." Jasper said giving up as Emmett and Rosalie came in.

"Getting ready for work?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I answered as we wondered away.

"You know, you're going to miss the fight tonight." Emmett said disappointedly. "I can't believe your missing Sugar Ray Robinson get creamed by Bobo Olson. And I made a bet with Jasper for Olsonto win."

"Why do you bother? You know Jasper is just going to ask Alice whose going to win?" I asked.

'_That's why I bet him he can't win a bet without asking her' _Emmett smiled brilliantly.

"That was smart," I said as I left for the car lot. "Does Alice know this?"

"She hasn't been paying attention to us lately, Rosalie said all her visions for the past month had been about the wedding."

"Oh, have a good time." I smiled now knowing why Jasper kept thinking _'One wedding, this our one and only wedding, no more after this one.' _ when he came into the door downstairs. _'I am going to show her the tux, grab Emmett and spend my evening not talking about the wedding.'_ I smiled as I had a quick word with him and left.

Later

"How about thirty hundred?" I asked before the man made an offer.

"That's the exact price I was thinking." He said astonished as we finished closing the deal when the secretary called me over.

"Edward Cullen, you got a call from your sister." She explained.

"Which one?" I asked as she handed me the phone.

"Edward," Alice called.

"You called him….." Rosalie asked angry. "Out of all the people to call, you called him."

"We can call Esme or Carlisle but they would tell our mates." Alice pointed out.

"What is going on?" I asked, wondering what in the world could those two want to hide from their soul mates.

"Edward….we need help." Rosalie explained.

"With what?" I asked.

"We are sort of ….."Alice started then trailed off saying "….In jail."

"You are where?" I asked almost blinking with shock.

"Jail," Rosalie said firmly. "Yes, where in jail, you know prison, now come get us out of here."

1 hour later

"Bails paid," I heard the man say as I read their thoughts.

'_Oh, thank god, I need to get out of this place'_ Alice thought to herself.

'_Yeah, get these chicks out of here, the little one is annoying and is gettin' on my nerves.'_

'_Thank god, Edward's here, now Emmett will never know'_

'_Now, I won't have to pound the blonde.' _

The police offers led me into the female cell filled with women wearing slinked out clothes, or weighing at least nine-hundred pounds but out of all of them I notice two beautifully dressed females waiting anxiously to get out. As the rest just stared at them annoyed, I couldn't help but smile when I walked in.

"Now, what do we have here?" I asked letting out a laugh.

"_Don't you start_," Rosalie hissed.

"_Come on just let us out,"_ Alice moaned.

"No, first you are going to tell me what happened." I smiled as they gave each other angered looks.

"It's all her fault." They said simultaneously.

"Great," I thought, one thing I have notice the difference between Emmett, Jasper and I if we get into an argument we just have a wrestling match in the back yard, resolved. When Rosalie and Alice didn't get along over something, weeks later we will still be hearing about it, while Jasper and Emmett meet secretly.

"Edward, don't," Rosalie started.

"Before you say anything, I could leave right now." I explained as Alice let out a huff and came up to me. "Let me go first."

Alice

"It all started out as a simple night, I was in the kitchen planning my wedding when Rosalie came in to dump the water from moping her bedroom due to a single hairball she found earlier. That was when Jasper came in with the mail, and all excited because the table cloths for our wedding had arrived.

"Afternoon honey." I smiled getting up to kiss him on the cheek and took the box excitedly opening it to find nothing but disappointment.

"Jasper didn't we order the long round silk cream table cloth?" I asked a little disappointed as I pulled out these short hideous white rectangle rags.

"I thought we ordered white," Jasper said looking at them with me.

"No, I am pretty sure we ordered cream because that matches with the color we chose, and they are also way to short."

"If you don't like them you can send them back." Rosalie hissed angrily, I could tell she was jealous that this was my day we were planning, and not hers.

"We'll just have to ask for a refund." I shrugged folding them back up.

"Another thing to do." Jasper said with optimism as he took the box to our room.

"I hope you don't mind, but unfortunately I am taking a break to watch the fight with Emmett." Jasper sighed disappointedly. "But it is the championship."

"Not as our wedding." I said.

"Yes, but that can wait." Jasper sighed as I agreed. That was when I had a vision of the winner, and then I remembered he made a bet to win a bet without my help. He smiled and left to get ready.

"You know he's going to ignore you the whole time." Rosalie pointed out, like she wanted it to happen. She was just jealous because we had something that Emmett and her did not have, and it is because of that I knew Jasper would never chose sports over me.

"No, it won't," I said trying not to laugh.

"Yes, he will, trust me I could walk in on fire and Emmett wouldn't notice." She said frustrated wishing her and Emmett were like Jasper and I.

"Well, my man's not like that." I said sticking up for Jasper and left.

Later

I had the invitations counted, now we needed to address them. I looked at the list and heard two hollers coming from the living room. Jasper and Emmett had the fight on full volume, I walked in all they were doing was just watching the television sitting down staring at it. They didn't seem to be doing nothing else, so I figured if they were just going to sit in front of the TV they may want to help me to address envelopes. I walked in and asked "Hey, while we are watching the fight we could address envelops too." I didn't get a response.

"Sure, whatever you want." Jasper said as I approached them then out of nowhere he stood up and started screaming. "Come on get him, get him, get him…yes."

"Oh, man come on get your strength back up." Emmett moaned.

"Jasper." I called again.

"Yeah, you can do that sweetie." He said and glared at the fight. He didn't even hear what I said, I was shocked. I walked into the kitchen to see Rosalie sitting down with her feet on the table flipping furiously through a magazine.

"Jasper completely ignored me." I said more upset than ever.

"Told you so," She said proud that she was right.

"I can't believe Jasper would do this to me." I said upset.

"Oh, that's not the best of it." She said forcing me into the living room. They were sitting their staring at the television eyes focused on it. Rosalie walked up to Emmett and annoyingly says. "Emmett, I am having an affair with our math teacher, so I decide to change him into a vampire. Then we are going to run off and be mates. That means I am leaving you."

"Alright dear have a good time," Emmett said with no emotion.

"Honey, wouldn't you rather be in the bedroom." She said as she put on a disgusting display.

"Oh, pounded that into the ground." Emmett smiled ignoring her completely.

"Come, on get your strength back." Jasper yelled, as if his life was on the line.

"Emmett, I need some rest what about you."

"Don't worry, hon, I'll get around to it." Emmett said as gazed into the fight.

"Do you really?" I asked wondering why she was trying so hard.

"Alright, you try." Rosalie challenged me. I knew Jasper wouldn't choose a silly fight over me.

"Jasper, I am going to the Voltera and stand in the fountain, naked, midday, when the sun is at its brightest." I said coming up to him.

"Alright, whatever works." Jasper said not even glancing towards me.

"Help, I'm on fire." I said simply.

"Yes, yes, yes keep at it." He said, I looked over to see Rosalie with that smirk.

"Come, on lets go." She said laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on, you and I can do our own thing." I could see what she was saying, why should we sit around and watch them with some dump boxing match. I realized then, Rosalie and I have better things to do. I went to get my coat and looked over towards Jasper.

"We are going to rob a convenience store," I yelled.

"And shout out we are vampires." Rosalie continued.

"And go on a killing spree, in hopes to get on the news." I continued

"Have fun," Jasper said.

"Yeah, you girls have a good time," Emmett nodded.

Later

It was Emmett's fault, he wasn't like that before Emmett came in and got him obsessed with this stuff. I of course didn't say it out loud, because it would upset Rosalie. The first thing we realize is that we have only bills, and the movie counter accepted change. So we went to this interesting looking diner that was right across from the hospital. We got in there and notice a police man, three doctors that we recognized and the host all eyes glued to the television, watching the exact same fight that stole our mates.

"Great, so much for emergency care." I said wondering if Carlisle had any respect for these men.

"Well, they would know if the man gets hurt or not." Rosalie said going up to the bus boy to cash her bills for quarters. I walked over to the pay phone as she went to exchange for change. The first thing I thought I would do is call home to see if Esme or someone was back yet, or maybe Jasper would notice I left. I called, and it rang about four times before someone answered.

"Hello, Cullens." Jasper answered.

"Hello, this is Alice Cullen, is Alice Cullen there?" I asked hoping he would catch on.

"Yes, hold on one minute." Jasper answered. "Alice, phone." Then he left the line open I was so shocked as the line remained on hold, and guess what was playing in the background. I then had a vision of Rosalie getting arrested, I looked over and saw her at the cash register taking change out. I was going to stop her, but then I notice the police officer's hand right on her. I had to do something, or she would reveal us.

"You can't arrest me." Rosalie said as if it was a fact, they couldn't arrest her.

"Didn't you just stick your hand in that register?" The man asked speaking to her like a child.

"Yes, but that was for a purpose." She explained, I wondered how she was going to maneuver us out of this pickle.

"And you can say it down town," He said reaching for his hand cuffs. I had to act fast.

"Oh, you are not just going to do this to me." Rosalie said another not so bright thing. That's when I jumped in and pulled the officer's arm back letting Rosalie free as we dashed out. The officer chased after us, as we went to the hospital thinking he wouldn't find us there. We figured Carlisle would help us out, so we decide to search for him.

When we went to the front desk, the first thing we notice was a bunch of men in white coats staring at the TV screen watching the fight, instead of tending to the sick. One of them however stood out, I was shocked to see Carlisle staring at the fight along with the other doctors. He didn't even notice us dashing in. We bent down as the phone rang.

"Dr. Cullen, its your wife." We heard him pick up the phone to Esme. The call surprised me, the love of his life was on the other line, yet he still remained glued to the fight. We saw him put the phone down, as I heard Esme talking on the other line.

We heard her ask if he'd pick up a list of things, and he responded without even looking at the phone. "Yes, dear." He wasn't even listening to what she said. She then asked a question on what sheets she would like better for the cottage they planned to surprise us with, and again without even looking he responded, "Yes dear." She then asked if he could go to the grocery store and pick up something for dinner, knowing he hasn't eaten in three centuries. It was strange, again without even looking at the phone he answered, "Yes dear." She then asked if she could have an affair with the mail man and without even looking at the phone he responded "Yes dear." His eyes were still on the fight, we then heard Emmett and Jasper yelling in the background. Esme figured out he was most likely watching the same thing, we heard her let out a sigh and hung up.

"What did we miss?" the police officer came in as we ducked below the desk to hide from him. The secretary obviously didn't notice us because she was also watching the fight as well.

"Not much." Carlisle answered, "What brings you here?" Suddenly then I had a vision, the other three doctors where going to tell Carlisle about us being there.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked.

"He's going to get us out of it." I smiled when the police officer answered. "Two girls tried stealing money from the diner across the street, and I saw them coming in here."

"Oh, really, kids these days." A doctor said sighed as the other doctors came in while the officer stayed glued to the game.

"I swear some people are just not meant to be parents." Carlisle said as the doctors from the diner came in. "They sort of looked like your daughters." Then I had a vision of the police officer walking over and seeing us, pulling us out as Carlisle ignored us.

"Now, that can't be." Carlisle corrected as them as the police officer as he walked over. "My daughters are at home planning the wedding."

"Hope it goes well, we are all looking forward to going to it." He smiled happily. We knew this would be the perfect time to crawl out with them being distracted while Carlisle gave them the details on how lovely it is going to be, and how they were looking forward to it with excitement. So we started crawling out, I then had a vision of the police officer catching us in a glimpse of time. "Now what do we have here?" I heard, and looked up we were caught red handed. I knew he was ready to take us, as I looked towards Rosalie.

"Somebody mugged the ambulance driver," Rosalie shouted out nowhere as we ran out of there, Carlisle remained still watching the fight.

Back at Home

After we walked at -human pace- home, we came back to see Jasper and Emmett still glued to the television, watching the exact same fight. I had had it, and I mean I had had it with them. I was going to do something about it this time. I went to the kitchen where we found Esme looking through my wedding planner.

"Your back from the movies already?" Esme asked.

"We didn't actually make it there." Rosalie explained. "We are just occupying our time while we sit around waiting for the boys." She said just as upset as I was at this point.

"I know what you mean." Esme smiled. As she went to pick up the phone, and called Carlisle. "Carlisle," Esme smiled as we heard him getting off from break.

"Oh, hi, Honey," Carlisle said. "I wish I could talk, but I am heading back to work."

"I know, I just want to thank you for getting that done for me." Esme said.  
"Yes," Carlisle stopped.

"You know, that little errand you said you would do for me, I asked if you would do it and you said 'Yes, dear' I appreciate it very much." Esme smiled.

"You are welcome." He said both unsure and very confused.

"Well, can't wait until you get home, love you."

"You too, and don't worry about that….thing." Carlisle said sounding very confused as he hung up. I smiled at her as we went to the garden, where I got into the shed.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked snottily.

"Just watch," I said grabbing her. I led her to the top of the telephone poll where I started searching for a cable. "Alright, which one of these will cut off power to the television set?" I asked.

"Your brilliant." Rosalie said as she found the cable.

"There you are." We looked down and saw the police officer.

"Would you please leave us alone." Rosalie yelled to him. "We are only trying to cut off our husband's cable."  
"Your trying to rob the place." The police officer corrected. "I know how criminal minds work, while they are trying to fix the fuse you plan to rob the place."

"That is ridicules why would we rob our own house?" Rosalie yelled at him as I cut the wire she held out for me and the house next to us went completely dark. He was right next to us, so it would have been noticeable if we left."

The Jail

"That is completely off." Rosalie said angrily interrupting.

"Wouldn't of Emmett and Jasper notice you two leaving in a police car?" I asked confused.

"No, they didn't," Alice answered. "We wouldn't even be here if she wasn't so focus on us doing our own thing."

"Well, you're the one who wined they were ignoring us, I warn you long before." Rosalie pointed out and looked towards me. "Alright, let me tell you the truth."

Rosalie

It started out a simple night, I just finished moping Emmett's and I's bedroom because it was absolutely filthy and poured the dirty water into the sink when Jasper came in with a large box of table clothes for the wedding.

"Afternoon Honey," Alice said pecking him on the cheek and grabbing the box from him to make sure the wedding won't be ruin by the important decision of the table cloth.

"Jasper, didn't we order round silk cream table clothes?" She moaned upset as she pulled out these elegant white rectangle table cloths.

"I thought we ordered white," Jasper said casually not even looking at them.

"No, I am pretty sure we ordered cream," She said dropping them in the back in the box. "Because that's what matches the color I chose." She looked at them finding fault. "And they are way too short."

"If you don't like them we can send them back." I said pointing out the simple solution. She obviously didn't want to take an opinion of a veteran wedding planner.

"We'll just have to ask for a refund." She huffed throwing them back in the box.

"Great, another to do." Jasper sighed to himself.

"Alright," Jasper huffed. "Do you mind if I take a break and watched the game with Emmett, it is the boxing championship." He asked fearfully, he was getting annoyed with the wedding.

"Yes, if that's what's important to you." Alice said annoyed that Jasper's soul interest wasn't the wedding. He smiled and left quickly.

"You know he's going to ignore you the whole time." I warned her, so she wouldn't be disappointed because I know from my own experience men do not pay attention to their women when they get so wrapped up into sports.

"Jasper wouldn't do that." Alice said concerned.

"Yes, he will," I said letting out a laugh. "Trust me, I could walk into the living room on fire, and Emmett wouldn't notice."

"Well, my man is not like that." She said snottily and left.

As I was sitting down reading a novel, with my feet relaxed on the table when Alice came in from the living room with a box of wedding invitations.

"Jasper completely ignored me." She said coming in angry.

"Told you so." I shrugged.

"I can't believe Jasper did this to me." She said humiliated.

"Oh, that's not the best of it." I said walking into the living room as she followed me. They were sitting their staring at the television eyes focused on it. I walked up to Emmett and casually say "Emmett, I am having an affair with our math teacher, so I decided to change him into a vampire. Then we are going to run off and be mates. That means I am leaving you."

"Alright dear have a good time," He says with no emotion. Then I went up to him seductively and go, "Honey, wouldn't you rather be in the bedroom."

"Come on, ya pounded him." Emmett yelled.

"Come, on get your strength back." Jasper yelled, as if his life was on the line.

"Emmett, I need some rest what about you."

"Go for it," Jasper became excited.

"Don't worry, hon, I'll get around to it." Emmett said then gazed into the fight.

"Do you really?" Alice asked annoyed with me.

"Alright, you try." Sadly knowing she is going to get the exact same treatment.

"Jasper, I am going to the Voltera and stand at the fountain, naked, midday when the sun is at its highest." Alice started.

"Alright, whatever works." Jasper said not even glancing towards her.

"Help I'm on fire." She said, knowing it was going to fail.

"Yes, yes, yes keep at it." He said as he glued towards the television. I then wondered why are we wasting our evening trying to get our men attracted to us, if they wanted to sit around watching television, fine Alice and I will have some fun.

"Come, on lets go." I said getting my coat.

"What?" She asked me.

"Come on, you and I can do our own thing." She looked over, I could tell she agreed and it was with that we left.

"We are going to rob a convenience store," Alice yelled.

"And shout out we are vampires." I continued.

"And go on a killing spree. Hopefully we will get on the news." Alice continued.

"Have fun," Jasper said.

"Yeah, you girls have a good time," Emmett nodded. It was with that we left.

Later

I don't know what she was stressing about, growing up in house with all boys, then I had Carlisle and Edward, later Emmett. I knew one fact, men ignored their wives when a really big game was on. Most men were like this of course I wouldn't have said that out loud because that would scare her from the wedding. The first thing we realize is that we have only bills, and the movie counter only accepted change. So we went to this shady diner right across the hospital. We got in there and notice a police officer, three doctors that worked with Carlisle and the bus boy all eyes glued to the television, watching the exact same fight.

"Excuse me, I would like some change please." I went to the bus boy while Alice talked on the phone, they ignored me.

"This is a hold up," I said as the men just glared at the television set. So finally I just went to the cash register, open the box, put in a dollar and took out four quarters. I then looked up and realized the officer had his hand was glued to me.

"You can't arrest me," I said I was right across from the hospital, Carlisle was going to come and help us any minute.

"Didn't you just stick your hand in that register?" The man asked breathing into me.

"Yes, but that was for a purpose." I would of explained my reason if he'd just let go of me.

"And you can say it down town," He said reaching for his hand cuffs.

"Oh, you are just not going to do this to me." I said humiliated as Alice went quickly towards the officer and pulled his arm back letting me free as we dashed out. The officer chased after us, as we went to the hospital thinking he wouldn't find us there. We figured Carlisle would help us out, so we decided to search for him. When we went to the front desk, the first thing we notice was a bunch of men in white coats staring at the TV screen watching the fight. One of them however stood out, I wasn't surprised to see Carlisle staring at the fight along with the other doctors who were supposedly on duty. He didn't even notice us dashing in. We ducked when the secretary picked up the phone.

"Dr. Cullen, it's your wife." We heard him pick up the phone to Esme. The call didn't surprise me as he remained glued to the fight. We saw him put the phone down, as I heard Esme talking on the other line.  
We heard her asked if he pick up a list of things, and he responded without even looking at the phone. "Yes, dear." She then asked a question on what sheets she would like better and without even looking at the phone he said. "Yes dear." She then asked if he could go to the grocery store and pick up something for dinner, without even looking at the phone he responded. "Yes dear." She then said she was thinking of running off with the mail man. Again, without even looking at the phone he responded "Yes dear." We then heard Emmett and Jasper yelling in the background. Esme figured out he was most likely watching the same thing, we heard her laugh a bit and hung up.

"What did we miss?" the police officer came in as we ducked back below the desk. The secretary obviously didn't notice us because she was also watching the fight.

"Not much," Carlisle answered, "What brings you here?" I looked over and saw Alice blinking.

"What did you see?" I whispered.

"He's going to get us out of it." I smiled when the police officer answered. "Two girls tried stealing money from the diner across the street, and I saw them coming in here." I smiled, when the other doctors came in.

"Kids these days." Another doctor sighed.

"I swear some people are just not meant to be parents." Carlisle said as the doctor interrupted. "They sort of looked like your daughters." I smiled at Alice knowing she was right as I looked over to see a worried look on her face.

"Now, that can't be," Carlisle corrected as the police officer as he walked over. "Mine are at home planning the wedding."

"The brides still driving you nuts isn't she." He laughed and started going on about how nuts Alice was driving everyone. I knew they were distracted by Carlisle complying, being the perfect time to crawl out. We began to crawl as I felt a hand on my coat, I looked up and the police officer saw us. "Now, what do we have here." he was going to take us to jail, I couldn't go to jail I had to think of something quick. I looked over Carlisle and the rest of the doctors where still watching the fight, so I thought of something to distract him.

"Someone mugged the ambulance driver!" I shouted as he looked over, Alice and I raced out there.

After we walked at human paced home, we came back to see Jasper and Emmett still glued to the television, watching the exact same fight. Alice was mad, I could sense had it, I couldn't believe this annoyed her that much. First we went to the kitchen, to find Esme cleaning up Alice's mess from her wedding planning.

"Your back from the movies already?" Esme asked.

"We didn't actually make it there." I explained. "We are just occupying our time while we sit around waiting for the boys."

"I know what you mean," Esme smiled. As she went to pick up the phone, and called Carlisle. "Carlisle," Esme smiled as we heard him getting off from his break.

"Oh, hi, Honey," Carlisle said. "I wish I could talk, but I am heading back to work."

"I know, I just want to thank you for getting that done for me." Esme said.

"Yes," Carlisle stopped. We could tell he was thinking of the phone call we witnessed during his break.

"You know, that little errand you said you would do for me, I asked if you would do it and you said 'Yes, dear' I appreciate it very much." Esme smiled.

"You are welcome." He said unsure and very confused.

"Well, can't wait until you get home, love you and it is such a relief that you are being such a good husband by going out of your way and doing that for me."

"You too, and don't worry about that….thing." Carlisle said sounding very confused as he hung up. Alice gave me a stern look as I followed her out to the garden.

"What are you doing?" I asked unsure.

"Just watch," She said forcing me with her.

We climb to the top of the telephone pole. "Alright, which one of these will cut off power to the television set?" she asked me.

"Are you insane?" I asked finding the cable.

"There you are." I looked down and saw the same police officer waiting for us.

"You're trying to rob the place," The police officer stated. "I know how criminal minds work, while they are trying to fix the fuse you plan to rob the place."

"That is ridicules why would we rob our own house." I yelled at him as Alice cut the wire, and the house next to us went completely dark. He was right next to us, so it would have been noticeable if we left."

Jail

"Alright to be honest, I don't care whose fault it is, the fact is, you're in jail and I am here to bail you out." I smiled. "First, what do you say?"

"If you tell Jasper…." Alice started.

"I could," I smiled. "But I won't, but first."

"Then hurry up," Rosalie ordered.

"Is that the way you speak to someone who is freeing you from prison?" I asked.

"You…." Rosalie started.

"I'm not behind bars." I pointed out.

"Edward, please get us out of here." Alice said with one breath.

"That's what I like." I smiled as the man came and released them.

Home

When we got home, not to our surprise Emmett and Jasper were still watching the fight; Alice went to get the box of invitations as she followed Rosalie into the kitchen. I notice Carlisle come home, grab Esme's To-Do list, and left in a flash. Jasper and Emmett didn't even notice me come in and last the watch couple minutes of the fight behind them. I went behind them and watched the fight. They both got really excited as the fight ended, but Jasper won the bet.

They then went into the kitchen as I went to watch my own show.

"Hello, darling" I heard Jasper say as he went to kiss Alice on the cheek. "I really want to thank you."

"For what?" Alice asked happily.

"For being patient with us while we watch the fight." Jasper answered.

"Yes, we really appreciated how quiet you where, very understanding." Emmett said. "Most wives would just nag for attention, but not you." He kissed Rosalie on the cheek.

"Yes, just prove how understanding and wonderful you are." Jasper continued.

"Well, we knew it was important." Rosalie smiled.

"And we are glad you had a good time." Alice responded back.


	14. Emmett: The Right To Fear

Emmett: The Right to Fear

"Jasper, Peter and Charlotte sent Rensemee a gift, please don't let her open it in front of you." Alice said coming in with the mail.

"Why not?" Jasper asked as he saw a wrapped package with a fake address to Renesmee, they knew were Edward and Bella lived, why would they send it here?

"They think they are being funny, when they are really not." Alice explained as he shook it and heard movement, he couldn't help but wonder what it was, he knew his niece was coming this afternoon but unsure on how soon. He was determined to find out what they would send her that Alice wouldn't want him to see.

LATER

"Here you go Renesmee." Jasper smiled giving the poorly wrapped gift to Renesmee.

"Jasper…."Alice warned.

"How about we open this when we get home?" Edward suggested reading Alice's mind.

"No, I want to see what it is." Japer said as Renesmee opened it up to see brightly colored plastic snakes sticking out of the box.

"What the?" Jasper jumped as everyone turned to stare at him, everyone apart from Bella and Renesmee weren't surprised by Jasper's reaction to this gift.

"What happened?" Emmett said coming in to see Jasper as far away from the box as possible.

"Nothing, Peter thinks he's being funny, now let's get that box out of my sight. Shall we?" Jasper politely suggested as Bella went to get the box and closed it.

"What did he send her?" Emmett asked taking the box, opening it and started to laugh. "Yes, he was being funny."

"Jasper…..are you scared of….plastic snakes?" Bella asked confused.

"No, I just can't stand the sight of ones." Jasper said firmly. "They are the just tiny slithery little pests that deserve to be wiped of the face of the earth. Peter knows I feel this way, as a matter of fact that's how we became friends."

"Do you mind explaining a bit more?" Bella asked confused.

"Every time Maria made us move to a new place, I would take Peter aside and tell him to get rid of all the snakes. He would ask why, and I would replay explaining how unnecessary they are. He would proceed to ask why we can't just let them slither. I then pointed out if we do that, then I would have see them, so shut up and get rid of them like I ordered you."

"How did that…." Bella asked even more confused by this.

"Well, one time, he let one go, and I saw it, it was big and its tongue was pointing at me as it rattled. He watched as I jumped to the roof and killed it for me. We then made a deal, I let him live and won't tell Maria about my snake problem." Jasper stuttered.

"I know, I really shouldn't be asking about your experiences in the South, but I do have one question." Bella interrupted. "What exactly did you tell her?"

"I told her, he could be of use, to keep an eye on those venomous creatures that we can't control, and we let her form her own idea. She never caught on that tiny, little, back slithering creatures scared the hell out of me." Jasper smiled. "Now, why don't we all burn the box?"

"Edward, remember when we figured this out?" Emmett let out a laugh.

Prince Edward Island, 1960

It was a simple afternoon, I was sitting at a desk reading a car magazine listening to The Drifters when out of nowhere, I heard a blood curdling scream coming from Rosalie making me rush instantly downstairs, as she flew up the basement and at my side in an instant.

"What happened?" I asked extremely worried.

"Sn-sn-snake!" Rosalie screeched pointing down the basement stairs with her nails pressing in my arm.

"What?" I asked. "Was that what all the commotion was about."

"Yes," Rosalie said coming to my side, I smiled that she wanted me to defend her. "down there, in the basement coming right up to me."

"You do know they can't harm vampires?" I asked as she nodded hastily.

"But it put its tongue at me." She said as I let out a laugh, finding this rather amusing.

"Don't laugh, kill it!" Rosalie demanded instantly coming to my side for protection as Jasper and Alice came in.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked as he felt Rosalie's emotions.

"She found a snake in the basement." I said trying not to embarrass her.

"O-Oh," Jasper said stuttering. "Is it still down there?"

"Yes." I answered as I notice him standing up straight.

"W-Why?" Jasper asked as his voice shook.

"I don't know, we need to get rid of it though." Rosalie answered.

"Jasper do you mind helping me out?" I asked looking towards him.

"No." Jasper let out a gulp as I went to get a bag to let the thing loose, we dealt with snakes all the time in Tennessee, so it was a very small thing. "But why don't we wait for Edward, I think that's a very, very good idea. That way I can keep Alice calm because right now she's very terrified."

"I am?" Alice looked over confused.

"Yes," Jasper stuttered quickly. "you are shaking, I can feel it."

"I am." Alice said at ease but still very confused.

"Or we can just catch it now." I suggested, this was a rather simple task but will need more the one person, one to scare it and another to catch it.

"Yes, but Edward can read its mind and tell what is doing?" Jasper answered.

"It should take no more than a couple minutes," I said as he nodded. "Let me get ready." He went upstairs.

~X~

We were in the basement, I felt a tap behind me and found Jasper with kitchen gloves and a hockey stick. "What's that for?"

"To catch the snake." Jasper answered.

"A hockey stick?" I questioned.

"Yes, so we won't have to actually touch it." Jasper answered as if it was obvious.

"Alright." I answered confused as we went down the stairs, I notice him slowly creep down the stairs behind me.

"I think I smell it." I said as I felt a type grip on my shoulders, Jasper was holding on to my shoulder tighter than I ever felt. I let out a laugh, wondering who someone from Texas would be so bothered by snakes.

"So how old were you when you became the youngest major in Texas?" I had to ask him out of the blue seeing he refused to get off the bottom step.

"Stonewall Jackson was scared his organs would collapse if he sat down, I can be scared of a snake." Jasper snapped quickly.

"That doesn't have to do with anything." I asked confused out of all the fears I think Jasper would have, this wouldn't be one of them. "You're from Texas, you spent years deep in battle, yet your scared of snakes."

"Well….when I was five." Jasper started.

"Oh, my god." I said instantly.

"My father took me hunting," Jasper continued. "We were in the desert, and I fell in a hole, and in it was snakes tons of them, crawling on me, with their rattles. They were crawling on me, with their tongues pointing to me."

"Oh, my did you survive?" I asked sarcastically.

"Then my father, and his men came and they shot at them, killing them, in front of me. Yet, their bodies stayed, straying at me." Jasper then stopped thinking about it. "Now I'm going back upstairs." I turned went upstairs to see Jasper rushing out, I followed him, and saw him running into Edward and Carlisle coming home.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as they notice Jasper standing staring at the basement door.

"Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked noticing the tension in Jasper's face.

"There is a snake in the basement." I explained trying not to laugh. "Carlisle, I think you should have Jasper stand on the washing machine and shoot it."

"Why?" He asked looking towards me confused as Edward read my mind.

"It might help Jasper overcome some old childhood memories." Edward answered.

"Would you two be quiet?" Jasper ordered instantly, then look towards Carlisle.

"I'll go down and find it," Carlisle said as I shrugged going down to help him, we all went down as Jasper remained on the landing of the stairs looking down.

"Edward!" He called holding onto to his arm. "What is it thinking?"

"It's thinking about going up to your room, and attacking you in your sleep." Edwards said sarcastically. "I don't know, it's a reptile."

"And it's not here." Carlisle said as he looked through the basement.

"What?" Jasper exclaimed.

"It's not here." I answered looking at every box we had, I couldn't see it, and I couldn't smell it.

"Well, were did it go." Jasper said still holding onto Edward.

"Probably to a secret den to alert the comrades." Edward was truly getting annoyed with Jasper's thoughts.

"If you have been through, what I have been through, you would not question my fears." Jasper said instantly.

"Are talking about the first eighty years of your immortal life, the Civil War, or being shot at by your father in a snake pit?" I asked.

"Didn't you get freaked out by these things?" Jasper asked standing between us.

"Yes, Chicago, being filled with the wild creatures." Edward answered. "They just laid their eggs in the smoke stacks."

"You, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"We ate them," I answered giving a glimpse of honesty about Appalachian life during the Great Depression.

"Alright, boys, quit teasing him, when Esme get's home we will be sure to tell you and find it so…Jasper can find some peace with himself." Carlisle said nervously, we could tell he found it amusing but trying hard not to show it.

"Hello." We heard Esme coming in.

"Esme," Rosalie came rushing down the stairs right away. "Come on, we're going shopping."

"What?" Esme asked confused as Rosalie handed her gloves before she had time to take back her coat.

"There is a snake in here, we're going shopping." Rosalie demanded instantly with her purse ready to go.

"Carlisle?" Esme called with mature but shaken voice.

"Yes, Dear?" Carlisle said as we all came to Esme with a smile; it was easy to see the nervous tension hiding behind it.

"I heard there's a snake in my house," She said calmly. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, it's in the basement." I answered shrugging.

"Oh, and did you find it?" She asked with a wide smile.

"No, when I went down to the basement, it wasn't there." Carlisle answered.

"Oh, well, perhaps it went out, that's a possibility….right?" Esme asked shaking her head.

"Well, it depends; those things can fit anywhere not to mention they are wicked fast and great at hiding." I smiled as Esme nodded. "Trust me when I was a kid, I would find those things curled sleeping in my shoes, sometimes they would be right under the floor." I then notice Esme put her foot up and looked towards Carlisle.

"Honey, may I speak with you alone." Esme smiled walking nervously past Carlisle. "Now, it won't take long."

"Alice," Rosalie yelled instantly getting her coat.

"You're leaving the house because of the snake?" I asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Rosalie answered as I shook my head. "And you're going to stay here and get rid of it for me."

"Why should I do that?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Because that's your job." Rosalie answered simply.

"Since when did I become an exterminator?" I asked pulling her close to me.

"When you were born," Rosalie answered promptly coming up to kiss me. "As the man it's your job to get rid of anything that creeps, crawls or squirm so we woman don't have to look at them."

"Says the one who just gave the man at the gas station a lecture on women's liberation." I smiled at her.

"But that's different." Rosalie explained.

"I don't understand." I stated trying not to laugh.

"Men were created to get rid of these things, so we woman won't have to deal with them. If we could, then humans would be able to reproduce on their own." Rosalie answered. "It's just a fact of life. Alice!"

"What?" She asked coming down.

"Come on, we're going shopping." Rosalie ordered.

"Alright, how long will it be?"

"It depends whenever Emmett finds the snake." Rosalie answered simply.

"What?" She asked coming down putting on her flats.

"We're leaving." Rosalie answered simply. "We are going shopping."

"Well, alright is Esme going with us?" Alice asked nervously.

"Most likely because I heard her freaking out over the snake when Carlisle told her." Edward said coming in. "Perhaps you should see if Jasper wants to go too."

"Alright, I'll ask him." Alice smiled as Esme came back to get her coat.

"Rosalie, I had a little conversion with Carlisle, don't worry, the snake will be gone by the time we come back." Esme said simply.

"Good." Jasper sighed relived as they all looked towards him.

"I just don't want it scaring Alice." Jasper backed up.

"What's there to be so scared of?" Alice asked confused.

"Because it slithers." Rosalie said shivering as if she had chills.

"Jasper, do you want to go with us?" Esme asked kindly seeing his discomfort.

"Yes, would you like to go shopping with the girls?" I asked sarcastically.

"I am sure you can do some bonding with them," Edward continued.

"You can go with us, if you really want to." Alice said excitedly. "There's a sale at umm…..Rosalie, what's the name of the store we like going to? The one with the pink..."

"No, thank you, I'm fine." Jasper answered quickly glancing towards Edward and I who were finding this quite amusing.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked disappointedly.

"Yes, I am very sure," Jasper answered looking back towards Edward. I could tell he was thinking of telling his future mate Edward enjoys shopping, because every time he made one of those remarks, he had the exact same face I did.

"Alright, well, I'll miss you." She came up and kissed him on the cheek and they left. I then want to give Rosalie a kiss as they left quickly.

"Let's go hunting." Jasper said instantly.

"I think Esme made it very clear that we are not to go anywhere in less we are buying something to get the snake." Edward explained.

"How do you know, you weren't even here?" I asked finding a bit humorous that this little slithery thing had chased two vampires out of the house and scared one of the toughest vampires I ever knew.

"Trust me, she made it clear that the snake is to be gone before she comes back." Carlisle nodded tiredly. "Alright, how are we going to get this thing out?" Carlisle said gathering everyone together.

"Call the zoo." Jasper answered.

"Jasper, that's where the snakes go to see real snakes," Edward explained.

"Animal control?" Jasper suggested.

"Jasper, we are not going to call anything that will involve a human coming in here when you're in this condition." Carlisle said firmly. "Now I am sensing it, and it's somewhere upstairs. Edward, do you have the bag?"

"Got it." Edward answered.

"Emmett do you have the stick?"

"Yep." I answered.

"Jasper, do you have control?" Carlisle asked looking towards him.

"Yes." He answered firmly as we went up stairs sensing were it was, it was so strange how fast these things travel, because an hour ago it was in the basement and now it somehow manage to make its way to Jasper and Alice's bedroom.

"What's it doing in there?" Jasper asked, now he was angry.

"Laying a nest." Edward said still being a bit sarcastic.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked looking towards me.

"Capture it….." I suggested as he slowly open the door.

"Do we have to touch it?" Jasper asked.

"I never thought I would say this to one of my sons, but don't worry, I will make sure the snake doesn't come near you." Carlisle said calming him down. "Emmett, Edward, why don't you two go in there and get the snake."

"Sure, no problem." Edward said as we came in. "I guess we can take on the problem in Jasper's bedroom."

"Shut up and get the snake out of there." Jasper said in one breath, I couldn't help but give Edward a pat on the back for that one and shame myself for not thinking of it myself.

"Alright, that's enough; get the snake out so when Esme comes back she it would be able to feel comfortable setting one foot in here." Carlisle explained as Jasper opened the door for us.

"It's by Alice's desk." Edward said pulling it out of the way.

"See it." I said as I grabbed the thing by the tale and let it wrapped around my hand taking it out to the hall, where Jasper stood and instantly back all the way to other room behind Carlisle.

"Don't worry, we'll take it far from here." I comforted him as Edward and I took the snake about a mile away setting it free, so Jasper could feel comfortable again.


End file.
